Son of Yui the Nephilim
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: What if Yui Ikari wasnt as human as everyone first thought? What if Shinji had a twin brother born from Yui? What if Shinji's real memories were sealed and replaced with false memories by Gendo for his scenario? What if SEELE had secret backers? Rated M to be safe. Pairing ShinjiXAsukaXMariXMisato.
1. What is your name

Son of Yui the Nephilim

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

'Communications,'

SEELE:

"**Demon,"**

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rebuild of Evangelion or DmC: Devil May Cry

(Start)

Chapter 1: what is your name?

Shinji had been sorry for many things in his life. Even if they weren't his fault but right now this cell with plaster glass was adding to the guilt. Shinji was in prisoner cloths as he had an AT Choker on him.

The people he thought loved him at one point put him here because he did something in there, eyes that, was unforgivable. He almost caused third impact and very nearly caused 4th impact. Right now he just wanted to die which might happen sense the Wunder was on a direct course to WILLE's base to face judgment.

Asuka saw Shinji as she and Mari were being the guards for his cell sense there EVA's were destroyed during the near Impact. Asuka couldn't help but feel sorry for him but he was a traitor to humanity, a brat, and a depressing boy.

Mari decided to word out her thoughts to Shinji. "Man Puppy-kun you really got the bad end of the deal here," Mari said as Shinji just stayed quiet. "I mean you might as well forget who you are right now because unless you can find a way to get people to forgive you you're screwed," Mari said in her own way of telling Shinji to get people to forgive him. "But I have one question for you though," Mari said as she had a grin.

Now Asuka was getting curios as to what this question would be.

"What is your name?" she asked as something in Shinji it was brief but he remembers that phrase somewhere he just couldn't remember where. But with that phrase he remembered pain of the kind that could surpass torture.

"My name is Shinji," Shinji said before the entire Wundur shook.

"What the hell was that?!" Asuka asked as she grabbed a gun.

'Attention all personnel Unidentified Ship is attacking Wundur ship fraction unknown Ships name The Judgment,' the voice of Maya called as the ship was under attack.

(Outside the Wunder)

The Wundur was getting fired on by a huge battle ship with the same flight capabilities as the Wunder but bigger as it was getting closer to them.

(Inside the Judgment)

Inside it a boy was sitting on the commanding chair as it was evident he was the leader.

He was wearing a mask that looked like an opera mask that laughed but it was plainer. "Continue firing on the Wunder but make sure you don't shoot it down there's a specific person in there that I want alive before Gendo can get his mitts on him again," he ordered as everyone nodded.

(In the Wundur command deck)

A Misato in her forties was trying to get the Wundur counter attack running as it was evident that these guys had the fire power to shoot them down but it was like they were after something with how close they were getting.

"Ritsuko please tell me you have the data on that ship?" she asked as Ritsuko turned and frowned.

"Well the bad news is it's not one of ours the good news is it's not NERV's," Ritsuko said as the Ship was now next to them.

"Have out JA squadron, make sure they don't get any closer," Misato barked as this ship meant business.

"Hai," everyone called as they were carrying out that order.

(Outside)

The Judgment was now next to the Wundur as claws came out and clamped on to it. But the JA unit was deployed only to be met with another JA unit but these ones moved faster and stronger than the one WILLE had almost like EVA's but there movement was still more robotic.

(The command room of the Judgment)

"Sir we are now boarding the Wundur," a helmsmen said as the boy stood up.

"Very well I shall lead the raid myself," he said as he got up with his O-Katana in hand.

"Yes sir," the Helmsmen said as he and many others of this organization have seen this boy's power.

(Inside the Wundur command bay)

"We're being boarded!" a Sakura Suzuhara called as she was now worried about the pilots.

"Have Asuka and Mari protected at all times we can't let them get their hands on our pilots!" Misato called as everyone understood the order.

(In the middle part of the ship)

Soldiers were firing at the enemy as this unknown group was entering. They were trained well that's for sure as they attacked them with weapons no Terrorist organization should have which would lead to believe that these guys aren't you average terrorists.

Leading them was a boy no older then there prisoner was slashing through the soldiers of WILLE like they were ants with inhuman speed. HE deflected the bullets with merely his sword and was massacring them. This boy was getting closer and closer to the brig as it was apparent he might be after the EVA pilots.

'Weak' the boy thought as he and this unknown group kept making their way to the brig. He quickly dispatched any soldiers that got in his way with only swordsmanship.

(Brig)

Asuka Shikinami and Mari Makinami were wondering what was going as they then saw from one side of the brig's corridor a soldier falling down with a screaming grunt. It was then that they noticed a swordsman in blue, looking suspiciously similar to Shinji and a group of unknown soldiers.

"Sir, those two are EVA Pilots, is this the objective?" asked one of the strange soldiers as the two were ready for anything.

"No, but they are 'insurance' for cooperation. The target is in reality the 'Third Child'. It's time to free the fallen saint." The boy said easily enough.

"You won't get past us!" Asuka said, unsure of what to do, but there were guns and a sword held towards her.

"What do you want with puppy-kun?" Mari asked as the man smirked.

"We are The Order of Nephilim," the Shinji look alike said as he took an access key from a dead guard and inserted it into the pad by Shinji's cell. The cell opened and the boy was about to walk over to Shinji before Asuka attacked.

The boy who had his katana sheathed quickly sidestepped and tripped Asuka and pinned her. "You are lucky that I'm in a hurry if this were another time you would be dead," he said as his hair now looked more like Shinji's hairstyle he punched her in the face and knocked her out before he took out a device. He walked over to Shinji put the device next to the choker causing it to go haywire and fall off. "Come on we have to hurry I don't have time to explain," he said before slicking his hair back showing he had the same face as Shinji.

The boy took out the communication device and talked into it. "The objective had been retrieved return to the Judgment," the boy ordered as Mari saw she was no match for this guy as he left.

(Later at the entrance point from the Judgment)

"Colonial Katsuragi the prisoner is being taken to the unknown vessel and the collar he had has been removed," the soldier of WILLE said as he saw the boy who put the world in the sorry state it was in being broken out.

"Stop them," Misato yelled through the comm. links as Shinji was being taken away.

The soldiers of WILLE were no match for the trained soldiers of The Order of Nephilim as they got away with Shinji.

(Outside)

The Judgment detached itself from the Wundur and flew off with Shinji inside it.

(In the command room)

"Shoot them down," the Shinji look alike ordered before Shinji gave his two cents.

"No please don't kill them," Shinji pleaded as the leader of The Order of Nephilim could understand what Shinji was feeling.

"Cancel that order," he said as Shinji sighed in relief.

(Inside the Wunder)

"Follow that ship!" Misato ordered as she had to get Shinji back.

"Misato think this through they had better fire power then us and it was evident they knew what they were doing we need to fall back and gather reinforcements before they can begin an impact if that's what thereafter," Ritsuko said using logic.

"Fine but the minute we get the reinforcement we're going to start looking for that ship," Misato ordered as she didn't want to have some group using Shinji to finish what he started.

(With Shinji and the boy in the Judgment)

"It's been a while Shinji," the boy said as Shinji was confused.

"Who are you?" the shy boy asked.

"I'm Kenji your brother." That surprised Shinji as he thought he was an only child. "It's understandable that Gendo had you reprogrammed when he caught you after we ran away," Kenji said as Shinji was surprised.

"Wait reprogrammed like a sleeper agent?" the third child asked.

"No more like rewrite your memories," Kenji said as he had Shinji follow him to his quarters.

"Shinji you should know something you and I we're only part human," Kenji said surprised Shinji.

"Wait part Human what are you talking about?" Shinji asked as he wanted answers.

"Arm Mother was what was known as a Nephilim a Demon Angel hybrid she's been alive longer then we have by a couple 1,000 years," Kenji said as he arrived at his quarters. "Shinji what you're about to see might shock you but you need to see it," Kenji said as he brought up a see through screen and activated a video.

"NERV log day 13: project 03: Reprogram of Third Child continuing," a voice on the screen said as it showed Shinji with his risks in chains and his body bloody and bruised. "What is your name," the voice asked as the Shinji on the screen didn't answer. It was then that Shinji felt pain from most likely some kind of microwaves before the man spoke again. "I'll ask again What Is Your Name?"

"My name is Shinji," the voice said as Shinji was shocked before the video was turned off.

"Shinji this was ordered by our father but the rest will be explained when we arrive at the Orders HQ," Kenji said as he left the room. Shinji followed him sense Kenji said he was free to roam the ship.

Shinji was completely confused with the recent turn of events. He came close to initiating Third Impact, was arrested on the grounds of betraying humanity, was then rescued by a mysterious group, and now he was being told he was only half-human.

"It all must be so confusing for you. Learning that father betrayed us and reprogrammed you, but ironically enough, it could only be one of us that could control Third Impact's course."

"Why?" Shinji asked, scared of what he might learn from his apparent brother. Other then the fact that Kenji usually kept his hair slicked back and was pure white, there was almost no difference between them.

"I've studied the Hidden Dead Sea Scrolls as well. SEELE and NERV weren't the only ones to have access, and it stated that only one with the powers of Heaven and Hell could initiate and properly control Third Impact by ascending and transforming into a 'god avatar', but there's more to this then just Third Impact." Kenji said as he reached a command room with Shinji following alongside him, he then took time to address the group there.

"Members of the Order of Nephilim, I bring you good tidings. For the other known Nephilim/human hybrid has been recovered." Cheers were said as the various people were truly happy.

Shinji was confused why were they cheering for him being recovered? "Shinji we have much to discuss but right now we need to get your real memory back," Kenji said as people were celebrating a little while working.

"Uh Kenji are you this groups leader?" the Third child asked.

"I am I founded it to stop SEELE from wiping out mankind and stop another fraction from enslaving it," Kenji said surprising Shinji.

"What other fraction?"

"The demons," Kenji said as they arrived at a door. The ship had landed in an island as they were now entering the Orders base. Kenji led Shinji to a locked room as he used his key pass to access it. Inside was a portrait of Yui dressed in a mix between armor and a dress. But the painting looked old but well taken care of. Along with the painting were some weapons that looked either angelic or demonic. "Shinji the items in here will show you you're past good luck," Kenji said as he waited.

Shinji walked up to the painting first and admired his mother before he felt a pain on his back. It was then that a sword appeared on Shinji's back just floating there. It was then that images were flashing before Shinji eyes. Images of him and Kenji no doubt, as, he also saw himself at age 10-12 using this sword.

"This sword Rebellion it's my sword," Shinji said as it seemed it missed him. Shinji then walked over to the painting as it was glowing red. He placed his hand on it before a red/black slime like energy came out and when it touched Rebellion it turned into a demonic axe. "Arbiter," Shinji said as he was amazed. It was then that more memories flashed before Shinji's eyes as he saw his mother reading him and Kenji a bed time story.

"Are, these me real memories?" Shinji asked as his tone was becoming less shy. He then saw a table and picked up a small wooden shield as he was thrown through his memories to when he was 12. He saw himself smoking a cigarette as he was surrounded by strange creature. Shinji also saw himself holding on in a head lock before he stuffed the cigarette in its face causing it pain. The 12 year old Shinji then slaughtered the monsters like it was nothing.

Shinji was then brought back to the room and gasped for breath. Shinji then saw that his sword was now a demonic looking claw as he felt more courage. The painting of Yui was now glowing blue as Shinji walked over to it and placed his hand on it before; a: blue/black goo came out and went to Rebellion turning it into an angelic scythe. It was then that more memories flashed before Shinji's eyes as he saw they were of him fighting demons.

"Osiris," Shinji said as he was almost certain he never saw the weapons before, but they felt so familiar to him. He then felt as if there was something wrong with either his memory or the situation, but he couldn't be sure what it was at the moment.

'I'll trust what Kenji is saying for now, but why do I feel like there's more to this then just demons and angels?' Shinji thought unsure what to do, and wasn't sure he entirely liked who he apparently was. He did admit that it was kind of cool to be some badass demon hunter, but he wasn't sure about the underage drinking and smoking that seemed to occur.

"I think I need to rest." Kenji nodded at Shinji's request, knowing that the destruction of the reprogramming would take some time.

"Sure thing, it's great to have you back. We've only just begun destroying the enforced programming and false memories, and not all memories will be false. I'll bring you to a room."

Kenji brought Shinji to a room as it looked well kept and well furnished, I hope it's to your liking," Kenji said as Shinji had to admit it looked good. Kenji then took out a Key card that clearly wasn't his as he gave it to Shinji. "This is a key card it will allow you access to the facilities in the Order feel free to roam the base," Kenji said with a smile before he left.

Shinji walked over to the bed and saw a set of clothing waiting for him. He changed into them as he didn't want to remain in that prisoner clothing. Shinji was now wearing a sleeveless white shirt, with a black and red coat over it a pair of dark blue almost black jeans and finally a pair of black boots.

Shinji then took off the coat after checking himself out a laid down to sleep. It's been a long day for him as he needed his rest. But something was on his mind. What was real and what was, fake his memories of his life before NERV was just a lie to keep his real memories sealed up. But he did know one thing he needed to stop SEELE and his Father from initiating the Final Impact. But he just didn't know how but right now he just turned and went to sleep.

(Meanwhile at WILLE)

Misato was in her quarters as she had something that she kept with her in there at all times. She might not to admit it but she still cared deeply for Shinji it was just she feared what he could do with the power of the EVA. When Third Impact nearly happened she tried to defend Shinji but no one would listen. She soon gave up hope that Shinji was a victim of a mad man but she wanted to still believe Shinji was a victim but the evidence shows that with the battle with the 10th angel Zuriel he very nearly wiped out mankind trying to save Rei. Misato picked up a picture of her, Asuka, Shinji before Mari came into the picture. Misato smiled as there was no telling what this "Order of the Nephilim," was up to but she had to stop them.

It was then that her phone rang as she picked it up. "Katsuragi here," she said into the phone.

'Colonial we're receiving a cryptic message from a group calling themselves the Order of the Nephilim and they wish to speak with you and the pilots Asuka and Mari are already on their way,' the soldier on the other end of the line said.

"I'll be right there," Misato said as she headed to the command room to meet up with Asuka and Mari.

(In the control room of the Wundur)

Misato arrived along with Asuka and Mari and saw a picture of the Shinji look alike on the screen.

"Hello colonial Katsuragi it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Kenji said as he had a different facial expression then Shinji.

"Cut the crap why are you contacting WILLE when your group attacked the Wundur and took a prisoner who was on grounds for nearly wiping out humanity," Misato asked in a cold tone.

"Because that prisoner is our only hope for setting things right," Kenji said as he didn't like his brother being the scapegoat.

"Wait what do you mean only hope!" Misato asked as she was confused at this.

Kenji then pulled up a video and showed them how Shinji was reprogrammed through torture. "As you can see The Shinji you know was a false Shinji created by Gendo to enact his Scenario I am currently undoing the damage but right now SEELE and NERV are our greatest Enemy," Kenji said as this confused Misato and the pilots.

"Well we would stop them but we don't have any EVA's!" Asuka yelled as that was true.

"We are in possession of EVA's we just don't have pilots to use them," Kenji said surprising Misato Mari and Asuka.

"What do you want?" Misato asked as Kenji chuckled.

"An Alliance together we stand a better chance against SEELE and NERV and SEELE's secret backers," Kenji said catching Mari's attention.

"Who are there secret backers," Mari asked.

"If there are Angels then there are surely Demons," Kenji said surprising the group.

"You're joking," Asuka said as Angels were more than enough to deal with.

Kenji then pulled up another video and showed them security footage of the original Shinji fighting some Demons. The people of WILLE were surprised at the fact that there was another enemy.

"Who are you?" Misato asked as she wanted answers and she might consider the alliance between the Order and WILLE.

"My Name is Kenji and I am Shinji's twin brother." that explained why Shinji and Kenji looked alike they were twins.

"I will consider this alliance you brought up but I won't make any promises," Misato said before Kenji nodded and cut the comm.

"Please tell me you're not considering teaming up with them," Asuka asked as she didn't want to join forces with another Shinji.

"As far as I see it we don't have much of a choice they have EVA's and the fire power to fight SEELE, NERV, and these Demons," Misato said as she could tell Asuka was kicking herself for what Shinji went through.

In fact, Asuka wasn't the only one that was mentally kicking, themselves. Misato did too, and that began to bring up a number of important questions: was her hatred of the angels truly her idea or a reprogramming of NERV's in order to have her, cooperate.

'What's done is done, but we have very little information on these demons, and how they are backing SEELE.' Misato thought as she briefly closed her eyes.

"Well, this is something, and puppy-kun's in the middle of it." Mari said as she managed to somehow re-wind the video image and looked at an, apparently younger Shinji fighting demons, and without an EVA.

"What do you think we should do Misato?" Asuka asked, with the single eye focused on the colonel. That was when Misato opened her eyes again.

"Let's hear them out fully, and ask how these 'demons' are backing SEELE. If the story is plausible, no matter how impossible, then we ally with them. If demons do exist then this becomes a major threat to humanity as a whole, and not just us."

"Hai," the members of WILLE said as the plotted a course for the meeting point.

(1 hour later at the Orders HQ)

Shinji woke up as he yawned. His dreams had been riddled with memories all of them involved him fighting Demons. He needed to know something he needed to know why his mother hid this fact from his life, the fact that she wasn't human.

The door then opened as Kenji walked in. "Glad to see your, awake, Shinji," Kenji said as he walked over to Shinji's bed as Shinji was getting off the bed.

"Yeah so can we go back to undoing the damage caused by father," Shinji asked as Kenji nodded before they headed to the room of Yui.

Shinji saw a blue rose kept in a vase as he had to admit it looked pretty. Shinji picked it up as he saw memories flash before his eyes one of how he was captured. NERV had lured him into a trap and when he fell for it the memories of the torture which lasted for 3 weeks came back before it was all black. Then Rebellion turned into an angelic grabbling hook of sorts that Shinji had to admit looked pretty cool.

Shinji also noticed that was the last item in this room as there were still memories missing here and there. "Shinji I know what you're thinking but I was able to have the reprogramming damaged enough for you to remember important pieces of your past but I know the rest will come back to you with time," Kenji said as Shinji nodded.

"So can you tell me a little about mother?" the former third child asked.

"I would but we have a meeting with WILLE to attend to mainly because alone we can't face both NERV and SEELE at once," Kenji said as Shinji nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry I won't tell them the truth unless you're comfortable with it," Kenji said making Shinji smile as they walked out of the room.

"Ok brother," Shinji said as they headed to the docking bay.

"Now let's head to the Judgment and head to the meeting point," Kenji said as Shinji noticed a metal box covered in runes being taken to the ship as it seemed like it was shaking and two EVA sized crosses with one red EVA the resembled unit 2 and one pink EVA that resembled unit 8 as it was being carried into the ship.

Shinji didn't trust WILLE all that much but he knew they needed all the help they can get in fighting a multi-front war.

(Later at the meeting point)

The Judgment was landed on an island as it was finished unloading the two EVA's and the box as they waited for WILLE's A.A. Wundur to appear.

Shinji was just standing around next to Kenji as Kenji was wearing his mask with his sword that he learned was named Yamato as a cane.

"They're here." Kenji said, noticing the Wundur coming into sight. It was a reunion of sorts, but Shinji wasn't sure if this would be good or bad. It wasn't long before Misato, followed by Sakura Suzuhara, Mari Illustrious Makinami, and Asuka Shikinami came out to the beach and saw the EVA's, themselves.

"I guess that you were telling the truth about the EVAs." Misato said while keeping a militant face. Kenji managed to keep them from being suspicious of Yamato, even though Rebellion was obvious as day.

"I wouldn't lie if it came to battle, and I noticed you didn't come unarmed. It's only logical to be prepared for the worst outcome." Kenji said, as he made his sword noticed. Guns were a far cry from the swords that he and Shinji carried, but he could respect a master marksman.

"One of the first things I want to confirm is how did, demons become the backing of SEELE and NERV." Misato started and Shinji wasn't sure what Kenji would say, but he told the truth.

"The demon king, Mundus, takes a physical appearance of a human, and that human form is a banker. He treats his clients like a loan shark and uses debt and other business to keep humans tame, weak, and unable to see truth. Unlike Miss Shikinami if she should ever take that eye patch off."

"What did you say?!" Asuka demanded more then asked as she hated being reminded of her eye patch.

"Easy Asuka," Misato said as she had other questions. "Do you know which banker this "Mundus," is appearing as?" the Colonial asked.

"Yes," Kenji said as he took out a picture and gave it to Misato. "His human name is Max Powers," and his banking company is deeply rooted in SEELE along with his power," Kenji said as the man looked middle aged was bald with the faint mark of three eyes on his forehead and a business suit.

"Unfortunately he has his own demon agents in businesses and governments all over the world and no doubt he knows that Shinji is awakening his real memories and will no doubt send assassins after him," Kenji said as Mari decided to ask about the box.

"So what's in the box anyway?" Mari asked as Misato was also curios as was Asuka.

"In there is a dead Demon we captured some time ago we are willing to give it to WILLE for research and study of its abilities," Kenji said as Misato could practically feel that Ritsuko and Maya are going to have an orgy at dissecting this creature.

"What did you mean that Mundus will be after Shinji?" Asuka asked a she was curios.

"They will come after him with an intent to kill because believe it or not Mundus doesn't know I exist and I intend to keep it that way until we face Mundus when he's weak," Kenji said bringing up a good point.

Misato thought it over she saw that they were willing to give them EVA's and a Demon to dissect for an alliance this could work in saving humanity so she decided to take a chance and give Kenji her decision. "Ok I accept your suggestion for a team up Kenji," Misato said surprising Asuka.

It was then that one of the soldiers from the Order was sliced in the neck having his head cut clean through as Kenji was glad he had his mask on.

Then two Succubuses' came out one wearing all white and one wearing all black. "GIVE US SHINJI!" the black one yelled as she threw another energy knife.

"If you don't WE'LL KILL ALL OF YOU FUCKING HUMANS!" the white one yelled as she charged into to attack Shinji but Shinji took out Rebellion.

"Crap," Shinji said as he blocked with Rebellion.

Kenji knew he had to stay out of this fight or risk blowing his plans for defeating Mundus.

Shinji and the two Succubuses' were fighting as Shinji was blocking and parrying all attacks.

"He's strong Ebony," the white one said to her sister.

"You right Ivory too bad we have to kill him," Ebony said sort of sadly.

Shinji was on the ropes as he saw how they attacked and saw that they worked like a team but Shinji saw a hole in their battle style one that he had a little time to exploit. Shinji then dashed with his sword sticking forward. "STINGER!" he called as he stabbed through Ebony and Ivory as he then started winning. Ebony and Ivory were soon lying on the ground as Shinji held Rebellions blade at their necks.

"Finish them off Shinji," Kenji said as he couldn't let these two demons go back to Mundus.

Shinji saw in their eyes they were afraid to die they didn't seem to want to die and it reminded him of Asuka. Shinji then took Rebellion on placed it back in its resting place on his back. "Wait your letting us go?" Ivory asked as she and Ebony were surprised.

"Of course but please don't make me regret it," Shinji said as Ebony looked at Ivory.

Ivory and Ebony winked at each other before the dog piled Shinji and were on top of him almost like they were riding him, almost.

"Shinji we see that sense you let us live we're in your debt," Ivory said with a smile.

"But we want to stay by you forever so take us and fight with our power," Ebony said before both succubus's turned into a silver light.

After the light faded, there were two guns that were now in Shinji's hands, a black gun and a white gun.

"Ebony and Ivory?" he asked and felt it was them. Kenji may not have been that happy, but he accepted it all the same.

"What was that?" Misato was the first to ask, and Shinji, rather than Kenji, decided to explain.

"Devil Armaments, Devil ARMs for short, the souls of defeated demons stuffed into physical weapons to be used by the one that defeated them."

"It seems like a bit more of your original memory has returned if you remember a bit on devil arms. To demons, it is the ultimate form of fealty and servitude."

Shinji checked out his new guns for a little while longer before he placed them in his pants so he can use them later.

"Help WILLE load up the EVA's and the Demon remains into the Wundur," Kenji said to a soldier as they nodded and proceeded to carry out the order.

"Wait Shinji can we talk to you real quick," Misato called as Shinji looked at them confused.

"Uh sure," Shinji said as he looked at Kenji.

"I'll wait for you in the ship," Kenji said as he walked to the Judgment.

Misato felt awkward about this but needed to figure out the right words to tell him her apology. Asuka was about to walk off but Mari grabbed her as the German also had an apology to give.

"Uh Shinji was recently saw the video of what you went through when being reprogrammed by NERV," Misato admitted as Shinji looked sad at that comment. "And well we didn't know NERV did that to you to make you more controllable and I wanted to say... s... sorry," Misato said as she had her militant face still up but with a light blush.

"Yeah I'm sorry too puppy-kun or maybe I should saw Devil-kun," Mari said as she also wanted to start over.

Asuka looked away blushing as she didn't want to admit she was wrong. Mari elbowed her while Misato stepped on her foot causing her to yelp. "Ok I'm also sorry for what I did and what I said before you're nearly caused 3rd impact," Asuka said as Shinji nodded.

"Well I got to catch up to my brother if any of you want to come along then I'll have to talk it over with Kenji sense he's in charge of the Order but I'm sure he'll say yes," Shinji said before he ran off to catch up with Kenji.

"I wish I could go with him," Asuka grumbled unaware that Misato and Mari over heard him.

"Well I shall try and see if I can make a joint force with Kenji Captain Shikinami," Misato said nearly causing Asuka to face fault.

"Well I CALL RED EVA!" Asuka called as she went to check out HER new EVA.

"Didn't want that one anyway," Mari said as she went to inspect her new EVA also.

(Scene Break)

Far off in another country, a certain demon in human form was simply relaxing. Well, he was talking on a cellular phone, but he seemed relaxed. He had just finished talking with SEELE as he put the phone down.

"Good, everything is going as planned?" An older looking woman, one that tried to look younger then she was, asked as the devil looked at her.

"Yes, soon enough we'll control Third Impact and enslave the humans." It was then that he felt something off. He then looked out the window; the city he had 'conquered' was out there.

"The succubi, Ebony and Ivory have betrayed us."

"Well I never trusted them to begin with," the woman said as the man sneered.

"For the son of the Nephilim," Mundus said and now the woman was surprised.

"So his memories are awakening?" she asked as she was shocked. "He can't be that much of a, problem can he?" the demoness asked. "Just send the hunters after him they will find him and when they do..." the woman trailed off as Mundus smirked.

"I will force him to watch each of his loved ones die before I rip out his heart and devour it while it's still beating," Mundus said with an evil smirk.

(TBC)

ESKK: this story was a joint operation between me and Wolfpackersson09


	2. Angel Trigger

Son of Yui: the Nephilim

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Devil May Cry

Kenji was monitoring Shinji going through a training course of his own design. He saw that Shinji was getting better and better as it was apparent that Shinji was regaining his old strength. But then the thought of Asuka's true power came to mind. He knew it was resting in her but the power scared the girl he could tell.

He sent a message for Misato to send Asuka over to him so he could teach her how to unlock the power resting inside her. "Ok Shinji that's enough you beat your record," Kenji said into the intercom as he turned off the drones. Shinji nodded before he headed to the exit so he could get some rest.

Kenji was happy that he had his brother back as now he could put a stop to Gendo's plans and destroy Mundus. He knew Mundus was the cause of their mother's death as he put the blame on Naoko Akagi. It served to anger Kenji to no end as well as Shinji as Kenji planned on getting his revenge.

Shinji had exited the training room and grabbed a bottle of water that was offered to him by his brother.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Shinji. You're returning to your former strength. Soon you'll be strong enough to regain your old moniker. Shinji the demon-killer," there was a light laugh between the two as Shinji placed a hand on both Ebony and Ivory. He could feel the souls of the demon girl's purr under his touch, but there was something else to his brother's visit.

"You didn't come here just to observe my training did you?" He asked and Kenji nodded.

"That is true. Otherwise I would've simply had someone else hand you the water and go over other reports. I made a request to have Miss Shikinami come over for something important." That was a shock to Shinji, and wondered why Asuka.

(Scene Break)

Asuka stood in front of Misato, as the Colonel was the liaison between WILLE and The Order.

"Asuka, Kenji made an odd request that involves you. He asked that you go over there and train alongside Shinji."

"What why?" the Germen captain asked Misato shrugged.

"Who knows all he said was your going to need it against the demons," Misato said as Asuka grumbled. "Asuka if anything happens if something happens I want you to run ok there's something about Kenji that's bugging me he's trustworthy but at the same time it's like he's rubbing me the wrong way," Misato said as Asuka nodded.

"Got it," Asuka said as she was so going to enjoy out doing Shinji all over again.

"Ok then your ride is waiting for you pack only what you need now dismissed," Misato said before Asuka left.

'I just hope I don't have to do something I'll regret,' Misato thought as she knew Kenji and Shinji may be twins but they were two completely different people.

(At the Orders HQ)

Asuka was being led by the semi-robotic guards of The Order of Nephilim.

'Great company, I'd prefer semi-depressed Shinji to these guys.' She thought as she was then brought to the command room where Kenji was.

"Good afternoon Miss Shikinami. I trust your flight went well?"

"Yes, but how did you procure the funding for all of this?"

"You'd be amazed at some human potential, and mother had been alive for many years. It's old money that was divided between myself` and Shinji. I asked you here to unseal your true potential and power." Kenji answered, but the last part confused her. What power did she have that wasn't used from the EVA?

"What do you mean?"

"That eye patch. I noticed it had several anti-angel seals on it. If I'm right then you are as an angel/human hybrid, and by taking it off it should allow you to access powers greater than humans."

"Wait you mean the Angel contamination that happened to me?" Asuka asked as she was caught off guard.

"If that how you became a hybrid then yes but the choice is up to you," Kenji said as Asuka thought about it.

'I can have the power of Angels and be able to fight Demons and most likely fight any other Angels that attack. But on one hand if I unseal the power I might cause an Impact with my EVA and on the other I might not and kick ass with the angels power,' Asuka thought as she was thinking. It was a predicament she was in as Kenji decided to calm her nerves.

"If your worried about causing an Impact then don't be. You're not Angel enough to cause it with an EVA so your safe," he said as it seemed to calm Asuka's nerves.

"Ok I'm in," Asuka said as she was ready to access new powers.

"Good, the first step is to unseal the angelic powers that lie within you. This will take a bit of time, but the eye patch can come off. There are other affects that will be explained in training." Kenji said before making a motion with his hand to follow him.

"How long will this take?" Asuka as she followed, but was also cautious about the boy, she also kept thinking of potential escape plans as they followed, making sure to remember everything.

"A couple of hours for the actual unsealing, and it may hurt you for a bit. Then there's recovery, rehabilitation as a hybrid, actual training, and assuming the angel form." They then stepped into a room, and it was sounding more like a surgical operation. It was only when she saw that the room she stepped in was something that seemed cultic.

"Lay down here, and try to relax. It is also during the recovery that you and Shinji will be given some lessons on angels, rank, sphere, and type as well. We'll begin as soon as you lay down and stay calm." Asuka, nervously, did as she was instructed. That was when she heard chanting and blanked out.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was currently walking around the base looking for something to do. But Shinji then remembered Rei or at least a Rei from after he initiated 4th Impact. Asuka found him as Rei did something out of character. The Albino girl ran away never to be seen again not even NERV had her. Shinji at the time was took to the Wundur and put into that cell and the rest is history. Shinji arrived at the command room as he looked around. He found it a bit ironic that it looked like Central Dogma but at the same time it looked like something Kenji would make.

But that left a sour image of his father fresh in Shinji's mind. "Father no matter what I'll stop you then I'll go after SEELE and Mundus," Shinji said as he wanted to stop his father to get closure. 'Maybe one day I'll find Rei,' thought sadly as he remembered the Albino girl.

"I wonder what Kenji is doing," Shinji said as he walked around.

He didn't have to walk a long way to see his blue clad brother, and he looked very tired.

"Did something happen?" Kenji nodded and Shinji was unsure of what happened. Kenji noticed and decided that it would be better to explain now then spring it on him later.

"I had requested that Asuka come to be your training partner against the demons, but there is more than just that."

"Such as?" the brown haired Nephilim wasn't sure if he liked where this was going, but let Kenji explain.

"You know of the angel contamination that she underwent correct?" Shinji nodded before Kenji continued, "I believe it would have been more prudent to have her use the contamination to help us fight the demons. Now she is as an angel/human hybrid." Shinji wasn't sure what to think of it, but he did grab and hold his twin by the collar.

"You messed with Asuka!? Did you eve-"

"I got her permission and suggested it to her first. It was her body, and she had final say. She's resting from the contamination finishing its course and the seal being released. No more eye patch."

Shinji let Kenji go with a stern look. "Uh Kenji where is Asuka resting?" the young Nephilim asked.

"Room 571," Kenji said a Shinji knew where that was and instantly zoomed off to find Asuka. Kenji dusted himself off before heading to pick up some reports.

(Room 571)

Shinji was waiting by Asuka's bed when he noticed her eye patch was off. He saw her face now looked the way he remembered. He also saw that Asuka's eye had a light scar over it barely noticeable as he knew for a fact she had her eye back. But Shinji wondered how she would react to him being here to visit here.

"Asuka I can't wait to see you in action," Shinji said with a small smile.

Asuka's eyes fluttered and she woke up. She was happy that the first thing to greet her sight was Shinji himself.

"Hi Shinji." she said, a little weakly for Lt. Shikinami the pilot, but Shinji was just happy that she was okay.

"Hey Asuka," Shinji greeted back as he was just glad to have his friend back.

Asuka got up but felt some pain as she noticed something. Asuka looked and saw perfect 20/20 vision her eyes were back to normal.

"He was right," Asuka said with a smile at the fact she no longer needed that stupid Eye patch.

The next couple of hours were spent with Shinji and Asuka talking about random stuff like how's Asuka's new EVA which ran better than any of her old ones and adding to that fact her EVA had built in flight capabilities.

Shinji learned that his Unit 01 was being used as a fuel source for the Wundur as Shinji was glad the EVA was being put to good use.

"Hey Shinji next mission you go on I'm coming along," Asuka said with a smile.

"You're joking right?" Shinji asked as Asuka got mad.

"What you think I can't handle myself?!" she yelled as Shinji put his hands up defensively.

"Sorry I was just wondering if you'll be ready by the next mission," Shinji said as Asuka huffed.

"Hey I'm part angel now so don't go saying shit about me being weak," Asuka countered as she knew she could handle it.

They then both burst out laughing as Shinji and Asuka seemed to have found it funny. "Just like old times," Asuka laughed as Shinji laughed even more.

"Yeah really is just like old times," Shinji said as the both smiled like idiots.

That was when Kenji entered the room.

"I am sorry to disturb your alone time together, but there things to do. The usual check ups, as we don't want an agent of WILLE to be sent back in poor condition or without being able to control her own powers." That was when a female doctor came in and Kenji escorted Shinji out.

(Scene Break)

It had been a few days since the unsealing of the angel contamination. Every so often, Asuka was subjected to exercises to ensure that she had control of her body, enough that she wouldn't hurt people unintentionally. She and Shinji were in a training room once more, and Kenji was monitoring them.

"Asuka, as you know by now that there are an approximate nine main ranks in the hierarchy of angelus: Angel, Archangel, Principality, Power, Virtue, Dominion, Cherubim, and Seraphim. This training mission is to help you find the final 'piece' to angelic transformation. If we cannot push an 'Angel Trigger' in you here, then we will cease trying for a time. The Artificial Demons that you will fight against, with Shinji, are based on real demons, but are only simulation. Real experience is always needed."

"Right, but I still just have to wipe 'em all out right?" Asuka asked as the simulation mission was more of a training facility.

"That's correct. I'll also remind you that you will be recorded for the collection of data that will be shared with Col. Katsuragi, this will include your own ranking within the hierarchy."

The Demon appeared as they looked like the basic stygain, Baltos, a Harpy, and a Tyrant. "I'll distract them you try and access your Angel trigger," Shinji said before he charged at the Demon to do some damage to them. Shinji used his Ophion Demon Pull to pull the Baltos to him before he used Rebellion on it. The Baltos fell down not destroyed but currently "knocked out," so to speak.

Shinji then took out Ebony and Ivory and began shooting the Harpy until its wings were folded in showing they were damaged. Shinji then charged at the Demon and stabbed it with Rebellion putting it in that stunned stage.

Asuka was focusing but she didn't know what she was looking for. She had her eyes close ignoring the sound of battle going on but she didn't know it felt like something was blocking her. She saw noticed a image before it turned into Bardiel and her dead mother. Asuka yelped at the sight as she remembered her mother's suicide and the day she tested EVA unit 03.

"Asuka what's wrong?" Shinji asked as he was fighting the stygain.

"Shinji keep fighting I think I might be getting closer to accessing Angel Trigger," Asuka said as she closed her eyes and pictured the power. She was met with her mother's hanging form and the Possessed EVA as she stared it down head on.

'I know that I've never truly accepted what happened to me all those years ago but I'm willing to put it behind me to help Shinji stop Mundus. So if you wish to continue haunting me then I won't hesitate to fight back," Asuka said as she saw her mother faded followed by the EVA.

Shinji felt her body glow as she also felt the power going through her. "Alright you stupid Demons time for you to face the power of my Angel Trigger!" Asuka yelled a she was ready to transform.

It was then that she did transform. The form was very feminine with an ethereal halo of light above her head. Her face could still be seen, but the hair she tied behind her back had the appearance of small white wings. She also wound up in a different outfit that was similar to a plug suit, but in white and a bit of red. Her eyes had also changed from blue to gold as she looked over herself.

"This is so different." She said, before rushing up and gathering photons in her hand, transforming the sphere of light into a katana and sliced one of the AI Demons, indicating that it was knocked out. The two fight in harmony and grace while taking out the rest of them. The demons suddenly vanished as the simulation ended, and Asuka began to revert back to her normal look.

"Alright, there'll be a mission briefing for dealing with Mundus soon. I'll contact Col. Katsuragi so she can be a part of it. Get some rest before the mission." Kenji said before going over a tome while getting some of his own crew to compile the data

"Hai," both Shinji and Asuka said before they headed to their quarters.

Shinji was wondering what the mission was but he would find out later. Maybe it will get him closer to finding Rei but for now all he could do was wait.

Asuka was amazed at all the power she had in Angel Trigger it may have only been temporary but it was amazing. Now she knew how the Angels felt with all that power.

Shinji then noticed the awkward silence between the two as Asuka coughed at it. "So uh is there anything new from Misato or Mari or any of the former NERV crew?" Shinji asked as this was awkward.

"Yeah Maya is a real doctor now, Makoto is the pilot for the Wundur Toji's little sister Sakura is a Lt. and Misato is in charge of WILLE," Asuka said as this was getting more awkward.

"How has the guys from school been?" Shinji asked as he hadn't heard from them.

"There ding pretty good last I heard. Hikari is a doctor at a hospital in the city WILLE's base is, and Kensuke makes documentaries and a few animated videos here and there," Asuka said as Shinji noticed someone was missing in there.

"What about Touji?" Shinji asked as Asuka looked down.

"He... died on Third Impact 14 years ago," Asuka said as Shinji stopped. He was shocked her killed his best friend saving Rei from Zuriel. He wanted to blame himself but something was stopping him. He pictured his father and new it was all, his fault. He was to blame for the sorry state the world was in.

It would have to be Shinji himself who took him down for the count. Another memory awakened inside Shinji it was the day he ran away from his and Kenji's teacher. Shinji had promised Kenji on that day that he would punch Gendo in the face and make him beg for forgiveness. "Asuka I'm going to kill him," Shinji said as Asuka was confused. "I'm going to kill my bastard of a father," Shinji said surprising Asuka. It seem that Shinji is becoming stronger by the day.

(Briefing Room)

Misato was given permission to enter the briefing room with Mari. WILLE was allowed some control, but with demons The Order had greater knowledge. Asuka and Shinji walked in side by side and Misato noticed the eye patch was missing.

"I did mention that this was part of the potential of what would, happen Miss Katsuragi. Asuka isn't capable of causing an Impact with her new powers, in fact with some minor genetic manipulation, you could also regain some youth, but that is for another time. We will now begin the briefing mission. The best way to take out NERV and SEELE's power is to draw out and kill Mundus."

"Sounds easy, but let me guess that there's a catch right?" Misato asked, but she was also a little curious about the idea of regaining her youth. That includes the reason why he would offer.

"Got it in one, Mundus has a direct link to Hell itself, and that link feeds him constant infernal energy, thus amplifying his demonic powers, making him immortal."

"So we get rid of this link Mundus is just as mortal as any other human," Mari said as Kenji nodded.

"Yes see in order to draw out Mundus we need to get two places that he has control over that's where Shinji and Asuka come in," Kenji said before a soda factory came up. "See this soda virtility is known for having the best soda out there but in truth its given a drug that makes humans docile the drug it administered by and ancient demon named Succubus," Kenji said before he pulled up a map of the Virtility factory where a path was highlighted. "This path here should lead straight to Succubus lair," Kenji said as Misato had a question.

"What about the employees working there I think they would notice a slug looking Demon walking around?" Misato asked as Kenji understood the question.

"We have checked that out ourselves and the employees are demons themsleves. Why do you think it's so hard to get a job there?" Kenji asked as that brought up another question from Mari.

"How do we even get in?" Mari asked as she saw that this place would most likely be guarded.

"See Some Demons the kind such as Succubus have a special ability to pull people into a plain of existence called Limbo which is why she has been able to hide so well. I have someone among The Order that can get Shinji and Asuka in and get them out when need be," Kenji said before a girl around Shinji's age walked in. She was wearing the basic Order uniform which was an armored plug suit like uniform but with a hoodie and a helmet as well as a canister of some paper that was most likely for a sketch sheet for spray paint of the spray paint can was anything to go by.

"I am prepared for the mission just refer to me as Kat," the girl said as her voice seemed synthesized.

"Kat will help you into Limbo but after that you're on your own Shinji and Asuka KAt can help you while she's in the real world but its limited," Kenji said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok then when do we leave?" Shinji asked as he was ready for this mission.

"As soon as possible your being deployed to Poland 2," Kenji said as that where the factory was. 

"Right, so we get to Poland two and-"

"You may have to carry Asuka. Limbo is a link between Hell and Earth and requires more than angel powers alone. Rebellion's Ophion mode will do the trick." Asuka blushed at the idea of being in close proximity of Shinji, but nodded anyway.

"Well, looks like Asuka gets some alone time with devil-kun, I'll find something to keep me occupied." Mari said, but looked a little upset. The two needed to get changed and get dropped off.

"We better get changed into something casual. They do let tours in, from time to time." Kat said and the two nodded and left to get changed.

(Poland-2)

Asuka decided to wear a yellow sundress with a hat. It reminded Shinji of a meeting with an Asuka, but that was a long time ago. The difference was that Asuka Shikinami didn't try and punch someone for an accident, and wore her plug suit underneath the dress.

"Okay, sometimes the Virility owners let humans in to try a free sample and start getting them hooked. We'll sneak in with a minor tour and find the closest rift." Kat explained, wearing shorts and a hoodie as well.

Shinji noticed Kats skin was pale white as it she was still wearing her mask. Shinji was wearing the clothing he was wearing at the Orders base but with the hood of his coat up. Shinji saw there was more to Kat then he had been lead to believe but he would ask later.

Shinji didn't know if Mundus was watching right now but at this moment he felt like he was being followed. When Shinji was passing this fat guy drinking a can of Virtility he knocked it out of his hand while he was walking. "It'll kill you," Shinji said as the guy looked at him with a glare.

"Ikari-Kun we must keep a low profile," Kat said as she was a pretty good actor.

"Sorry," Shinji said as he knew that guy will be thanking him later.

As they were getting closer factory Shinji noticed that something didn't feel right as Asuka and Kat seemed to notice too. The trio arrived at a fountain as Shinji admitted it looked nice.

"We are being pursued," Kat said as she stopped.

"Yeah but by who," Asuka asked before she noticed the man that's been following them eyes gushed out black blood

Shinji got a brief headache before getting a memory back.

"Spotter," He said and that confused Asuka a bit. It was then that he decided to answer for Kat.

"Husks of human, flesh with minor demons possessing them, Their already dead, no longer human." They had to move or kill the guy, and Shinji knew that they couldn't just kill a spotter in public.

"They're the eyes and ears of Mundus. Even though they are undead, no one notices them." Kat added as they decided to head out quickly and try to lose him.

**"ShhiiIInnjjIIii**," It moaned out and stretched its arms out with the intention to grab him, but he was too slow and far to be effective.

The trio decided to use the Poland's size to their advantage and after leading the spotter through the city they were able to lose it.

The trio continued on to the Virtility factory as they soon arrived at there destination. Shinji, Asuka, and Kat took the tour and just ignored the automated tour guide before they arrived at their desired destination the sample room.

Kat saw a door that said authorized personnel only. Shinji and Asuka followed Kat as they made sure no one was following. As they entered Shinji noticed that there wasn't that much security guards around which made Shinji think Mundus was either cheap of arrogant.

They soon arrived at the distribution room as Kat looked around. "I know the rift is around here somewhere," Kat said as she used her senses to track down the rift.

"Hey Asuka, do you think Kat, acts like someone we once knew?" Shinji asked in a low town as Asuka didn't notice.

"No and besides she's always wearing that mask its hard to tell her expression," Asuka said also in a low as she was so tempted to grab that mask and rip it off.

"I have located the rift," Kat said as Shinji and Asuka caught up to her. Shinji then summoned Osiris as Kat was making the rift with her stencil. "So Kat, why did you join the Order?" Asuka asked as she was curious about the masked girl.

"Kenji saved my life," Kat said as Asuka was surprised. "I was alone after 4th impact and Kenji found me telling me I can make a difference in the real war that was happening he taught me how to make rifts and alter Limbo as he brought me back to full strength," Kat said as Shinji saw his brother must really care about other people besides his brother.

"Then Kenji has a kind heart," Asuka said as she changed her opinion on Kenji.

"Well the rift is ready Asuka-san and Shinji-san," Kat said as Shinji was tired of this "san," thing.

"Kat we're comrades and friends just call me Shinji," Shinji said as Kat nodded.

"And just call me Asuka ok," Asuka said as Kat was surprised.

"Very well Shinji and Asuka," she said before she stepped aside for them to step on the rift.

Shinji and Asuka stepped on the rift with Shinji still in Angel mode and holding on to Asuka.

The first thing that either of them noticed was how large the storage room looked. Shinji decided to pull off a smart remark at the words that were appearing.

"Stupidity, obesity, drinks Virility." He said causing the German Half-Angel to giggle a bit. The other thing they noticed was that the area was more treacherous then before. Not by a small amount, everything was floating and the floor, except the platform they were on, had disappeared into a large void that seemed to go on forever.

"Let's try to find a way out of here." Asuka suggested and Shinji caught on. He used Ophion's angel mode to grapple himself and Asuka from one platform to the next. Asuka blushed as she was held, but kept her cool in case of a demon attack.

It was a good thing she did as they were soon attacked by Demons. Shinji took out Rebellion and fought his way through the demons. Shinji then switched to Arbiter and started smashing his way through as the Demons were chumps to him.

Asuka was using the Katana she made before and was slashing her way through Demons. Shinji found that the way Asuka faught made her look hot in all aspects. When the demons were slain Shinji saw that Asuka smiled at the handy work she and Shinji did.

After getting through the distribution center they arrived at the hallway as Shinji had to admit this mission was fun.

"Ok we're getting closer to the sample room," Shinji said as he and Asuka ran to find the room they saw before.

They were soon met with a new Demon that looked like a Death Knight but it had blue energy around it and some of it was frozen.

A memory came back to Shinji as he recognized it. "Frost Knight," Shinji said as he switched to Osiris

Asuka and Shinji double teamed the Frost Knight, making sure it was dead before it could counter. It only unleashed one attack before the combined efforts slew it, one that followed on the floor and froze anything that came in contact with it. Asuka and Shinji made their way to the sampling room and Asuka then saw what it really was.

"Oh Gott," Asuka felt sick looking at the 'extra secret ingredient' that was being filled in the containers

Asuka honestly wanted to vomit mainly because she had been drinking that stuff. "I dont ever want to look at a can of soda for as long as I live," Asuka said as even Shinji was a bit grossed out.

It was then that not one but TWO tyrants appeared as Shinji looked pissed. "Damn it I hate these things," Shinji said as he took out Rebellion.

"I can see why," Asuka said taking out her Katana.

"Ok let's see which one is Limbo's biggest Baka," Shinji said with a smirk.

"I'll take twiddle Dee and you take twiddle dumb," Asuka said pointing at the individual Demons.

"With pleasure," Shinji said with a grin. They both went on the attack. Shinji went behind the Demon and used his demon pull to try and pull it down but the Tyrant was able to get the pull off of it. So Shinji had another idea. When the Demon attacked the Nephilim jumped over the Tyrant and pulled it down before attacking it with Arbiter. It did a lot of damage to the Tyrant as the Demon was trying to get up. The demon was soon dead as Shinji grinned before turning to Asuka's battle.

Asuka was using her Katana's agile abilities to take down the Tyrant but she was having more trouble getting to its weak spot on the top of its spine. But when Asuka saw the liquid from the tanks spill she freaked out and jumped into the air leaving the Tyrant to fend for itself. The Tyrant was feeling pain as Asuka saw her chance to attack. She dived down and stabbed her Katana through the Tyrants weak spot and coming out the other end.

"Got the fat fucker, didn't I," she said with a grin as the Tyrant laid, dead on the acid like soda as it drained out.

"This way you two," Kat called as she motioned to another door.

"Coming," Shinji said as he followed

Asuka also followed and they went into the room and saw that it was a vertical drop and a large fan at the end.

"The succubus is down there. There's an emergency shaft just before the fan, that's where you need to go to reach it."

"Just one question, how are we supposed to get there from here?" Asuka had a good point, but that's when Kat took an egg-timer from the pouch.

"This should help. You two run, and I use this. The only problem is that it might be difficult getting back." Shinji nodded, figuring Kenji had something up his sleeve.

"Alright, we jump. You start." Shinji jumped off leaving a stunned Asuka.

"You baka," She jumped after him, hoping that her angelic abilities would give her an edge at whatever happens.

Kat twisted the Egg once timer as the verticle drop turned into a slide which caught Asuka by surprise. Kat twisted it again at the Verticle drop turned into a steep path Kat twisted it once more before it turned into a normal path.

"Now hurry becaue you run out of time!" Kat called as Shinji nodded as Asuka got out of being stunned.

Demons showed up but Shinji ignored them as they didnt have the time to tussel with them.

They were almost at the shaft when Shinji noticed the path was going sideways as Asuka noticed too. "HURRY," Kat called as Asuka was booking it.

"What do you think I'm doing!" the Germen Angel hybrid yelled as she they were at the shaft but it was blocked with red energy comming off it.

Shinji smirked and took out his demon pull and yanked the blockade out of its socket as the path was almost back to a verticl drop. Shinji grabbed Asuka and used his Angel pull to get them into the access tunnel.

"Well we got us a succubus to kill," Shinji smirked as he and Asuka ran down the path.

They soon arrived at a bridge where they could see door with something hanging upside down on the other side. "I'm almost afraid to find out what the secret ingrediant looks like," Asuka said as she gulped.

"Well lets find out," Shinji said as he and Asuka went through. They arrived as Shinji had a smirk on his face. "So you must be the secret ingredient," he called with a devilish smirk.

**"Who are you?"** the Succubus asked as she took the piece of skin that were like a hood to look at them.

"I'm your prom date you ugly sack of SHIT!" he countered pissing the Succubus off. She swung herself to the platform and as she didnt seem to like being called ugly.

**"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"** she yelled as she vomited some of the drug out to which Shinji and Asuka dodged.

"Gross," Asuka complained as Shinji ignored.

"You miss oh and my name by the way is Shinji."

"**Shinji, son of the, Nephilim, Whore YUI!"** Succubus said as Shinji did a bow like he was being introduce to a stage of people.

"Yea but you can call me Shinji the Demon Killer has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Shinji asked as Asuka butted in.

"Yeah we're taking you out you ugly slug," Asuka said pointing at the demon.

**"You're going to kill me? You can't kill me I am over 1200 years old!"** she yelled as though that was a young age.

"Really you don't look a day over 12000!" the Nephilim countered pissing off Succubus.

**"Fuck you!" **she yelled as Shinji smirked.

"Fuck you!" he countered as Succubus had enough.

**"FUCK YOU!"** she yelled before the battle began.

"Let's rock," Asuka said as she used her Katana in combination with her AT-field to launch a small laser at the Demon.

The demon did show signs of damage as she then started to concentrate on Asuka.

**"You; angel, bitch! You should just die!"** The old succubus said as she tried to smash Asuka, but Asuka dodged right at the last second and started hacking at her fingers.

"You need a manicure!" Asuka started as Shinji also started on the hands and face.

Shinji used his guns to shoot at her face as it seems her hood thing acted like a shield. "You think those peashooters will hurt me!" She yelled as Shinji needed a plan.

"STINGER!" he yelled as he stabbed into Succubus hands before he started slashing at it. He charged some energy into the sword on his second swing before letting it loose in a fury of sword swings.

Asuka was really enjoying having use of her AT-field as it made her feel bad ass. Shinji and Asuka then slashed Succubus' hands at the same time causing her to lose her grip. Shinji saw the thinks keeping Succubus connected to the pump.

"You go left I go right!" Shinji called as Asuka grinned as Shinji used his Angel pull to get himself to the platform to the far right, as Asuka used her AT-field to make a platform for her to jump on.

They arrived at the platforms before Shinji used his Demon pull while Asuka used her AT-field as a fist similar to what Unit-1 used against Zuriel before engaging Third Impact

The succubus, still not like Ebony and Ivory, had spewed an acidic puke on the platform they were on before trying to crush Shinji.

Shinji and Asuka pulled on the cables that kept her supended in the air before leaving her with her last cable.

Shinji quickly got back to the main platform with a grin as he knew this battle was about to enter its climax. "Asuka I think its time for the grand finale," Shinji said with a smirk.

"You read my mind Third," Asuka said with a grin before she went into her Angel Trigger. Asuka flew to the Succubus with Shinji hanging off her arm before as she flew high.

Shinji then let go before he came down with Asuka and slashed the last cable in an X fasion before getting back to the main platform. Succubus landed into the lake of her own vomit as Shinji smirked.

Shinji and Asuka were heading back but Shinji stopped. "Wait this fight isnt over yet," Shinji said as that left Asuka confused.

"How can you tell?" she asked as Shinji was about to reply before the part of the bridge infront of them broke apart and from under it came Succubus who pulled the bridge down sending them onto a small isle of stone as Succubus had grabbed hold of the bridge to keep herself out of her vomit.

"Jeez lady give it up and die already," Shinji said with a grin.

"Never!" the Demon slug yelled as Shinji sighed before shooting Succubus hands knocking her down into the lake where she litterally swam to get close to them and right now she was holding on to some boulders to keep herself from getting pulled into the current.

Shinji and Asuka headed over to the boulder as Shinji switched to Arbiter before smashing the rock making Succubus lose her grip. Shinji then headed to the other boulder where he proceeded to smash the boulder making Succubus get caught into the current of the spinning fan.

"Asuka will you do the honors?" Shinji asked as the German smirked.

"Gladly," she said before she used her Angel laser to shoot Succubus' hands and sent her into the spinning blade. They got stuck for a moment before they sliced through her killing her.

It was then that a black and red slime like substance came out of Shinji before heading to his hands before it turned into a pair of giant fists that clearly looked demonic. Shinji smirked as he punched them together.

"It's clobbering time." Shinji joked as he and Asuka found a way out, smashing things along the way. The new weapon, Eryx, was faster than Arbiter by a small margin. Its punches flowed smoothly as they managed to find their way out of the succubus' lair and back to Kat.

Kat had an Exit rift ready for them as she nodded. "Mission accomplished now we must leave before people get suspicios," Kat said before she passed Asuka her sun dress and Shinji put up his hood.

"Our WILLE transport will be at the Polan military base we must hurry," Kat said as Shinji nodded.

Shinji then took out a small box of cigerates and looked at them he knew he used to smoke and drink alot but he just didnt know right now. "Dont even think about it Baka if you so much as light the lighter for one I'm going to grab Ritsuko's stash of cigerates and stuff them up you ass, down your throught, and up your dick," she said as Shinji put the box away.

(Later at the Wundur)

"Mission accomplished and I see you have gotten a new weapon Shinji," Kenji said as he hitched a ride on the Wundur to meet up with Shinji. Shinji was checking out Eryx as it made him feel like a bad ass with them. "But you two should rest for now we have another mission in about two days I know its soon but we have located another on Mundus' bases a prison that in the human world is a news network," Kenji said as that caught Misato's attention.

"Which one?" she asked, as she was the liaison between WILLE and The Order.

"Raptor national news," Kenji said as he turned on the TV to prove a point as he toned it to Raptor.

"This is Bob Barbas the wanted criminal of both Genocide and many other minor crimes has finally resurfaced," Bob said as a picture of the original Shinji with a mug shot appeared on screen. "As many of you know Shinji Ikari had been deemed a terrorist in the US and many of the countries controlled by the UN but approximately 15 years ago he had just vanished off the map, but 14 years ago he had resurfaced and caused 3rd Impact and most recently 4th impact. He has joined the terrorist organization known as the Order and had begun his rampage a new," Bob said as Shinji glared at him. "He has been known to reside in the seedier parts of cities so be cautious where you go at night if you have any idea on this criminals where about do not hesitate to call your local authorities," Bob said as Kenji muted him.

"What many of you are unaware is that Bob is a Demon himself," Kenji said as Shinji scoffed.

"I was wondering why he always demonized me," Shinji said as now he had a good reason to put a bullet in his head.

"Wait how can you tell?" Misato asked as she never seen his news broadcasts.

"Because we have very good sources currently he is in Britain and that's where Mari comes in," Kenji said as Mari was confused. "Mari you know the area better so you should know where his station is," Kenji said before he pulled out a dog whistle of sorts. "In the limbo version of the broadcast station the place is a prison for those who have opposed Mundus both human and Demon but there is one Demon in particular I want you to bust out and an old friend is there waiting for you," he said giving Shinji the dog whistle.

"Ok who's this Demon you want busted out?" the Nephilim asked.

"You'll know when you see him," Kenji said with a small smirk.

"Ok and who's this old friend?" Misato asked as she knew this friend wasn't a normal demon.

"Let's just say man's best friend has nothing on him," Kenji said before he walked off.

"Ok then set a course for Britain but stay under radar," Misato said as the crew nodded.

(Scene Break)

Mari and Shinji were making sure that they stayed low while investigating London of the British Isle. She was showing him around, and Kat was following them.

"You know, I think Katsuragi-san and Asuka would be pretty jealous of me right now puppy-kun, or should it be devil-kun?" Mari asked with her usual glee, and didn't get in a plugsuit or uniform.

Shinji had his hood up as he was smoking a cigerete. "It looks like your trying to treat this as a date," Shinji joked with a grin. He blew out a puff of smoke from his cigerete as Mari sighed.

"How can I when Kat is here?" Mari asked as Shinji chuckled.

"We are not here to sight see only recon pilot Makinami and Specalist Shinji," Kat said as she followed a bit behind.

"I know but at least give Devil-kun some time to act as a human," Mari said with a smile as Shinji blew out another puff of smoke before his cigerete was done for.

"Very well but please at least try and focus on the mission at hand," Kat said as Mari smiled.

"Oh Devil-Kun I know this one place that your just going to love," Mari said as she dragged Shinji.

"Hey I can walk on my own," Shinji said as he kept up with Mari.

Kat sighed as she followed after them mainly to make sure they dont get dragged into Limbo.

(With Kenji and Misato)

Kenji was going over the report of the last mission and other reports from the Order as he made sure that everything was properly organized and filed correctly. He would meet Shinji, Mari, Asuka, and Kat in Britain in two days so they can take down Bob but right now he was giving them time to at least of some semblance of normality.

It was then that Misato came in with here militant look as norm. "Hello colonial Katsuragi what can I do for you?" he asked as he could tell Misato didn't trust him all that much.

"Nothing, but what's your angle on helping humanity, and why would you suggest this?" Misato asked, placing a folder on the table that was 'for her eyes only'. The file itself was altered suggestion on human evolution through ritual or DNA grafting. In particular to create hybrids of humans using devil and angel DNA

"In that order I want to gain freedom for this planet freedom from the scenarios of both NERV and SEELE as well as destroy Mundus. They have been using everyone on this earth like puppets dolls and I wish to break those strings and awaken Mankind to the truth," Kenji said as Misato saw Kenji being philophal. "And the reason I suggested this to you was because I know you still have feelings for my brother but your scared because of how your age difference will affect so I wish to in a way play cupid," Kenji said as he had a smirk.

"Ok but how do you know this will work?" Misato asked as she was tempted to take the leap.

"I dont all I know is that everyone must take a leap of faith at one point in there lives," Kenji said as he finished his paper work.

Misato looked at the file before leaving to talk with Ritsuko

(Scene Break)

Ritsuko was given permission to look at the file itself, and while the Ascension Ritual was more sorcery then science, she couldn't help but see the possibility of DNA grafting.

"Hmm, the theory is solid, but the only successful example of something like this is Shikinami. Even then there's the possibility of mental alteration from demon or angel contamination."

"That's why I came to you Rits. You're a scientist, and I'm not quite ready to suggest such a leap without a practical approach." Ritsuko understood Misato's reason for not being all for it. It had a lot to offer, but too many risks. It appealed to her to have decelerated aging and regeneration to a degree.

'It won't solve every issue, but if this does work out then it revolutionizes humanity as a whole. Children wouldn't have to worry about normal sickness, maybe even STDs. There's so much to offer, but so much to lose.' She then turned to the commander of WILLE.

"So do you think it will work?" Misato asked as Ritsuko closed the file.

"Well my best bet would be the subject would have to have had Angel contamination prior to the procedure even a little bit of it could go a long way," Ritsuko said as Misato did remember being in the ground zero of both second and third Impact.

"Ok I'll test the theory and if it works I want you to try and keep this on the down low for a little bit atleast until after Mundus is defeated," Misato said as she went to give Jenji her choice.

"Understood," Ritsuko said as she went to exchange notes with Kenji about this.

'I hope I'm not making the wrong choice,' Misato thought as she went to find Kenji.

(TBC) 

ESKK: leave a review!


	3. Phineas and Hades: an Angel taken

Son of Yui: The Nephilim

Chapter 3 Hades and Phineas: an Angel taken

Disclaimer I do not own Rebuild of Evangelion 3.0 or DmC: Devil May Cry.

(Start)

Shinji, Asuka, Mari, Kat, and Kenji were walking down the bridge that gave a perfect view of the Raptor national news network.

"Ok so we're going in there?" Shinji asked as Mari looked at the tower.

"No you're going in there," Kenji said as he pointed at the buildings reflection in the red water. It left Shinji confused as he couldn't breathe underwater and neither could Asuka. "That reflection in the real version of the tower and we're entering Limbo from here," Kenji said as that was Kats queue to make a rift.

"So what's the plan?" Asuka asked as Kenji grinned.

"Get to Bob and kill him remember he's a demon," Kenji said as Shinji chuckled at Asuka's stupid question. But Shinji took out the dog whistle and wondered who this old friend was as some of his memories were still missing. "Shinji when you get inside the prison use the whistle when you're in a bind," Kenji said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok Kenji the rift is ready," Kat called as Shinji and Asuka got into the rift.

"Remember take Bob down and Mundus will start losing public power," Kenji said as Shinji nodded.

"Wait Devil-Kun before I forget..." Mari called as Shinji and Asuka were on the rift but Mari tripped and ended up in the rift with them and the trio, were all dragged into Limbo.

"That is not good," Kenji said as now Mari was stuck in Limbo.

"Should I organize a rescue attempt?" Kat asked as Kenji turned his head.

"No we can't let Mundus know we've slipped for now we have to trust that Shinji and Asuka can protect them," Kenji said before he and Kat walked off.

(Limbo)

Shinji and Asuka landed on their feet on a piece of floating rock as Mari landed in Shinji's arms bridal style. "Four eyes you Baka what the hell now you're stuck in here!" Asuka yelled as Shinji put her down.

"Sorry princess I tripped so don't blame me," Mari countered as Shinji was looking bored.

"Will you two stop arguing we have to bust into prison," Shinji said as he pointed at the prison. Mari and Asuka had to admit it didn't look anything like the reflection.

"Fine," Asuka said as Mari had a cat smile.

The trio started heading through the area for a few minutes before they were faced with a rock with some red on it. Shinji then summoned Eryx and then punched the fists together.

"BOOM!" the Nephilim yelled as he punched the wall allowing them access.

"Nice one Devil-kun." Mari smirked when she saw the man move around.

"This isn't a game Mari, and demons could appear anywhere," Asuka started and that's when some demons did appear, "Just like now." Asuka started to form another katana from light as Shinji drew Rebellion to fight the Hell Knights and Stygians that formed from the black ooze.

"Let's rock!" the Nephilim called before charging at his opponents with Asuka.

Shinji used Eryx on the Hell Knights as he switched between Arbiter and Eryx for a demonic combo.

Asuka quickly dealt with the Stygian as they were easy to her.

"Ok let's keep going," Shinji said as both girls nodded.

After a while of traversing and fighting demons they soon arrived at the prison gates. "Wow so even Limbo has a slammer," Shinji half joked as Mari chuckled.

"So even Demons have laws," Asuka said as she figured Mundus wanted all to obey him.

After a little while longer of Traversing they soon noticed a Wrath Spawn. "Aren't you cute," Mari joked before it ran off.

"Mari no pets from hell," Asuka said as Mari grinned.

"Come on it might lead us to Bob," Shinji said as the trio followed it. But after a little while of following they found it was toying with them as Shinji had about enough. "That's it scram!" the Nephilim screamed before it ran off scared.

"Uh does anyone hear growling," Mari asked as the trio turned around to see a hell wrath.

"Crap here mommy," Shinji cursed before another one showed up and attacked Asuka.

Shinji and Asuka were quickly getting overwhelmed but Shinji soon dropped his dog whistle as it rolled to Mari who picked it up.

"Mari, blow it!" the Nephilim called trying to keep his throat from being ripped out.

"Wait Shinji are you sure," Asuka asked as the beast was trying to bite her head off.

"Yeah, we're in the prison and Kenji said it'll come in handy." The Wrath was getting ready to pounce and Mari did as she was told. She blew the whistle and blew hard. That's when everyone stopped. A howl was heard in the distance, and then some pouncing. Then something crashed into the Wrath, and it was a large canine that looked like a cross between a German shepherd and a Wolf with six crimson eyes. It ripped apart the wraths and saw that the baby wrath was scared. It snorted at the Wrath Spawn and caused it to faint before sniffing around and locked on to Shinji. It quickly moved to Shinji and stared down at him. Shinji was going for Rebellion before the most unexpected thing happened. The giant hellhound quickly and happily licked the Shinji and pounced around like a puppy and even barked happily. Mari walked to the still living and orphaned Wrath Spawn and picked it up.

"It's got a dog collar? Hades, if found then do not fight and contact Shinji Ikari at 595-8904" Asuka noticed and she did call the number, which connected to Shinji's cell phone and it started playing Sexy-Back.

Shinji got a slight headache when as he remembered his pet Hell hound. Shinji took out his phone embarrassed that he got caught with that ring tone for Asuka. "Hey can we pretend we didn't hear that ring tone?" Shinji said as Hades was glad to see his master again after so many years.

"Sure Devil-Kun," Mari said as she held the Wrath spawn.

"Give me a, minute girls," Shinji said before turning to Hades. "Hades sit," Shinji ordered as Hades did just that. "Lay down," Hades obeyed. "Speak," Hades barked. "Good boy," Shinji said glad that Hades commands were still up to date even after so long.

"Ok let's keep going ok Mari you better get that cat house trained," Asuka said as Mari smiled.

That was when Mari felt woozy as she quickly shook it off and continued following.

After the use of the Angel pull and Demon pull the group saw that the demons were pretty tough here but nothing they couldn't handle. The Wraths spawn stayed close to Mari as she yawned. Hades all the while had been able to keep up as Shinji was glad to have his dog back.

It was then that Hades smelled something as he started growling and barking. "What is it boy?" Shinji asked before Hades went to whatever his nose caught a whiff of. "Let's follow!" Shinji said as they followed. The girls tried to keep up but Asuka had to carry Mari sense she didn't have any angel or demon in her. When they, arrived Shinji saw they were close to Bob's tower but they also saw near where they were there was an old man being attacked by Harpies.

Hades was growling at the Harpies as he was just waiting for the word. "We got to help that guy," Asuka said as Shinji smirked.

"Way ahead of you, Hades sick em," Shinji said as he went to attack the Harpies also. Hades jumped up and pounced on a Harpy and began mauling it just as Shinji used his demon pull to pull the demon to him and start attacking.

Between Hades' fangs, Asuka's Katana and AT-Beams, and Shinji's blades the Harpies were taken care of.

"Who's there? More, bastards, to, harass me?" The man said, but they finally got a good look at him and he was missing half of his brain. By all human logic he should have been dead.

"You're safe from those harpies old man. Now we've got to get to that tower." That seem to catch his attention and he dropped his makeshift weapon, not completely but enough to turn it into a cane.

"Yes, but getting there won't be easy, and Barbos won't just let you walk in. I have a deal to make with you." The man said tapping the ground.

"What kind of deal?" Mari asked and the man did answer.

"Barbos is one of the demons strong enough to manipulate Limbo, thus making those with limited views unable to access his presence, but if you help me get my eye back then I can take you to him. Without my eye I cannot leave." The man said and then suggested a plan of action for recovering his eye.

Shinji smiled as he and his small group, were in.

(Scene break)

Shinji was waiting with Asuka and Hades as the old man and Mari were playing bait. Then more harpies appeared from the hole to their nest as Shinji saw Mari and the old man gave the signal.

"Ok let's go," Shinji yelled as he Hades and Asuka went after the Harpies. Mari would be guarding the old timer as the trio went to get the eye.

After they fought through more demons they arrived at a tunnel that looked like a path for a train.

The lights started to flash red and a train started to come by.

"Asuka!" Shinji called out before grabbing her and going to the safe zone, letting the train go right past them, barreling out of control. Asuka blushed at the close, if not intimate, proximity of her partner.

"T-thanks, Shinji." She said before the two had to continue on. Demons were fought and slain as the two followed the Harpies right to their nest.

Shinji and Asuka landed in the only piece of metal land on a floor of glass. Hades landed on the metal before scratching himself waiting for Shinji.

Shinji saw something in the sphere like nest before taking out his demon pull and pulled out a metal eye. "Well this must be the eye," Shinji said giving it a look over.

"Ok let's go," Asuka said before Hades started barking like there was trouble.

"What's wrong Hades?" the Nephilim asked.

It was then that Harpies came out of the nest ready to kill. "Crap," both Asuka and Shinji cursed as they had to fight their way out.

They couldn't step on the glass too often, as it was fragile and stuck to ranged attacks, Shinji with his guns and occasionally using Ophion to Demon Pull his enemies to hack them. Asuka alternated between her AT-Laser and energy Katana while using her somewhat new angel wings to float to and fro for a few seconds.

When all the harpies were dead Shinji and Asuka left to get to Mari and the old man. The fought through some more demons as Shinji hoped the trouble would be worth it.

The trio arrived at the entrance and walked up to the old man as Mari was playing with her Rage spawn.

"Hey old timer we got your eye," Shinji said holding the cyborg like eye.

"Thank you." The man said before placing the eye in the proper place, completing his own head.

"Now I can finally escape this prison," The man said before looking at the group, but focused more on Shinji for a time before speaking again, "You're Shinji Ikari, the son of Yui."

"How do you know Devil-kun?" Mari asked while petting her new pet. She would need to train the Rage Spawn to be a good kitty, not clawing people and furniture etc, but it was a pet.

"Ah, I guess it was rude of me to forget to introduce myself. My name is Phineas, prophet, scholar, inventor, and, until recently, a political prisoner of Mundus."

"Wait, you're a demon that opposed Mundus?" Asuka asked unsure of what to make of the situation with the elder demon.

"Yes I helped Yui a long time ago seal Mundus for a time," Phineas said as he walked over to Shinji. "But you must gain a new power if you ever hope to defeat Mundus," he said walking past Shinji. "Follow me," he said as the group followed.

As they were walking Shinji noticed a statue of a Nephilim at the distance.

"Ah, I long for the days that the third race, the Nephilim walked the universe. This one in particular is Azazel. She holds the key." Phineas said, but the three stared in awe at the statues sheer size. It was large, as large as an EVA or Angel, and it had a very human shape, that of a woman.

"You mean this group walked the earth so long ago?" Mari asked still a little woozy for some reason.

"Yes, it was rare that devils and angels copulated and sired offspring," He then turned to Shinji, "Your friend cannot handle too much longer in Limbo, it is not for humans to live, and it is difficult for angels alone. I will bring her to a safe zone, her pet Rage as well, but first you must unlock that power."

"And how pray tell will I do that?" Shinji asked as Phineas pointed at Azazel.

"Azazel will show you the way," Phineas said as he pointed to an object on one of Azazels wings before Shinji shrugged and turned to Hades.

"Let's go Hades," Shinji said as Hades barked in agreement. Shinji used his Angel pull as Hades jumped to Azazel's wing. But out of Azazel something blue came out. "Azazel?" the Nephilim human hybrid asked but the blue woman summoned a blue barrier before she got into a battle stance.

"Nope not Azazel just a god forsaken Demon called a witch," Shinji said having Rebellion turn into Osiris. "Let's dance lady," Shinji said before he charged at the Witch.

Shinji used Osiris to break the barrier as it seemed it wasn't that hard. But Shinji knew that the Witch wasn't done for yet. She began her counter attack by making ethereal swords made of blue energy and sending them at Shinji. Shinji avoided the attack before taking out Ebony and Ivory and started shooting to stun her. When he did he used his Stinger move and was able to defeat her.

"Ok time to get me some new powers," Shinji said before he and Hades started jumping/angel pulling and gliding to the other wing. When they arrived Shinji walked up to the object and touched it before inspecting it.

It was a sword like amulet, but something seemed to trigger, it was the same as when he initiated a miniature Third Impact trying to rescue Rei from that unknown angel.

"RRgghaaaa!" A gold-crimson aura flowed over Shinji as he was then surrounded by demons. In a few short moments he annihilated them all.

'What, the?' the German thought as she looked at the sight, it was hardly considered a battle since Shinji quickly took them out.

"This is just like what happened during Third Impact." Mari said, while her new pet licked her and mewed in fright.

"That is Shinji's power, the Devil Trigger. It can be described as the inner power released." Phineas explained as Shinji made his way back. As soon as Shinji touched down, Phineas inspected him, "Good, your inner devil is starting to show."

"I got the power you wanted me to get, so get Mari to safety." Shinji said, and Phineas nodded.

"I will, I will, but there is one more deal that I have to fulfill, one that must be completed."

"Oh yeah getting me to Bob," Shinji said as Hades nodded. Asuka noticed something different with Shinji's hair as she decided to point it out.

"Uh Shinji part of your hair is white," Asuka said as Shinji was surprised. Asuka took out a pocket mirror and took Mari's glasses and showed Shinji the reflection.

"That is the mark showing his Devil powers awakening," Phineas said as Shinji smiled. "Awesome," Shinji said with a grin.

As they were walking Shinji had a question. "So Phineas I have a question does Mundus have any weaknesses outside of his Hell Gate?" Shinji asked as he wanted some answers.

"Yes recently one weakness came up," Phineas said as Asuka heard.

"No way really what is it?" she asked as she found an easy way to stop Mundus.

"Lilith and I mean the true Lilith," Phineas said as Shinji remembered that name.

"What that he loves her?" Shinji asked as Phineas chuckled.

"Mundus love Mundus doesn't love anything but Lilith has become the most important thing in creation for him," Phineas said as Shinji was curios.

"Ok Why?" Asuka asked as Hades padded next to Shinji.

"His child Lilith is pregnant with Mundus child for he has an heir," Phineas said as Shinji was shocked. "Kill Mundus Child and he will be blinded by rage but be warned the Wrath of Mundus is not to be trifled with," Phineas said as Shinji knew he had to tell Kenji and soon.

"You mean he's a dad?" Asuka wasn't sure what to think with that Intel. She guessed that even demons cared for something other than themselves.

"Yes, or he will be. Lilith, the true Lilith, does indeed carry his child, but the question is: if Mundus is dead who will take his place? Happy, hunting, my, master." Phineas said as he showed the path to Shinji and took Mari out of Limbo.

(Scene Break)

Phineas appeared before Kenji and Kat. It was just a sudden appearance.

"I have fulfilled all bargains with Shinji, and you should tell him that we may meet again in the future." Mari was still cuddling the Rage Spawn that she rescued.

"And I have a new pet." She said while petting the little beast and it purred in her arms.

"Has Shinji found Hades?" Kenji asked as Phineas nodded. Mari, go see Ritsuko you were in Limbo and will require an exam," Kenji said as Mari nodded before leaving.

(Limbo)

The trio, were walking on a Bridge made by Phineas as Shinji was taking lead followed by Hades and Asuka.

It was then that spotlight of Bob's tower spotted them making Shinji smirk. "Caught your attention now did I," he called smirking.

It was then that a powerful laser fired destroying the bridge turning it into a slide.

"Mien Gott that's a powerful weapon," Asuka called surprised

"Then we've gotta move!" Shinji said as Asuka kept close to him as they moved around. Shinji used Demon Pull and Angel Lift, while holding Asuka, to avoid the charging laser blasts and reach Bob Barbos' lair.

They soon got to the screen as they actually went through the screen. Shinji, Hades, and Asuka found themselves in what looked like an opening for a News show as Shinji and Asuka looked around strangely.

"Wow," Shinji said before the trio began heading to Bob.

They didn't have to fight any demons as they soon arrived at Bob's area.

It was then that a digital head similar to Bob appeared.

**"This is Bob Barbos just doing God's work,"** Bob said in a demonic voice.

"We're here to shut you off the air."

"Yeah, and you're going down." Asuka added to Shinji's statement, and started generating a light katana. Barbos just laughed.

**"You and your angel whore? You can't slay me."** Barbos laughed once more as his demon form was a digitized version of his head, and three buttons on the floor appeared. He charged up and sent a wall with square holes as his first attack.

Asuka being the smarter of the two saw the buttons and remembered Shinji's Eryx.

"Hades sick em," Shinji ordered as Hades obeyed and attacked Bob with his claws and teeth.

"Shinji I need you to use Eryx and smash the button with it!" the German Angel hybrid called.

"Ok but if it bites me in the ass you owe me a date," Shinji called before he went to the button with Eryx. When he was there he jumped up into the air he got into a position to punch downward. "YEAH!" he yelled before he came down and sent out a wave of red energy hitting Bob and making the top of his head look like it exploded.

"Ok now's our chance attack," Asuka called as they attacked.

It was then that one of Bobs eyes glowed.

Shinji, with Asuka at his side, then used the Angel Lift to get right into the eye, and it showed a news report with They were surrounded by demons, and they killed the demons. As they killed the demons they heard slanderous reports about them being violent instigators in various things.

"It appears that the murderous deviant Shinji Ikari now has an accomplice in the slaughter in London-3."

Shinji and Asuka were still fighting as Bob slandered there name to an extent. "The accomplice has yet to be named or identified but she will be found and brought to justice with Shinji Ikari," Bob said as he showed them at a pier.

It was then that they were brought back to Bob's lair where Hades was waiting. "Hey my name you can slander but Asuka's name now you've really crossed the line," Shinji said before taking out Eryx and begun his attack on Bob.

"Yeah no one slanders my name!" Asuka yelled as she charged with her Katana. She fired her AT lasers as she was getting a bit pissed off.

Shinji saw the buttons were ready again before he went to the button and got ready. "I wonder what THIS BUTTON DOES!" he wise cracked as he hit it. The red wave hit Bob as Shinji smirked.

Bobs head blew up again allowing Shinji enough time to attack again as he struck the Demon with his sword. After a few slashes Bobs remaining eye was glowing which Shinji knew he was going to regret.

Shinji and Asuka used Angel lift and when into Bob's eye allowing both of them to enter another news segment. The found themselves back at the Virtility factory which was in Polin-2.

"Here we have an eye witness of Shinji's and his accomplice violent nature against these people as shown in the security footage," Bob said before allowing the fake witness to speak.

"I definitely could tell that the girl was insane. I mean she practically humped that dude before killing a kid." Said one fake witness; clearly slandering Asuka, as the two fought demons.

"I definitely recognized the bitch as Asuka Shikinami, and she slaughtered the people left and right with that guy. She should just drop dead herself! Rid society of the slut!" Asuka was getting mad at the false reports of her slaughtering humans and humping Shinji in public.

"I really hate this demon!"

"Welcome to my world," Shinji said before directing a comment to Bob. "Hey Bob how about you shut the hell up," Shinji said before they were back at Bobs lair.

"Well Shinji I bet you would love to see this," Bob said before showing the Orders island base being prepared to be stormed. "The governments have located the terrorist group called the Order of the Nephilim secret base and are preparing to storm the base," Bob said as Shinji was surprised. "We'll bring you more news when we have it this has been Bob Barbos of Raptor National News Network just doing God's work," Bob said mocking Shinji.

"Crap Kat Kenji," Shinji called knowing full well they couldn't hear him. "Bob now you really pissed me off," Shinji said before he charged at the Demon and attacked it with rage. She then activated his Devil Trigger which turned his hair pure white and his eyes red and black with Red veins showing on his face. The area around the group turned black and white with some kind of white storm as Shinji's coat turned red.

"Now let's really get violent," Shinji said with a demonic voice and a smirk that with his appearance looked demonic. The young Ikari then hit the buttons with Eryx as it caused more damage to Bob as well as stun him allowing Shinji a chance to attack Barbos in an attempt to beat him. Shinji used Rebellion as he was showing Bob no mercy before Bob was down for the count.

Shinji had reverted to normal before taking out Ebony and shooting Bob with Ebony also shooting Bob in the real world.

It was then that Shinji's hands got covered with a blue and black slime as Shinji saw he was getting another weapon as it turned into a pair of three bladed shurikens that made Shinji smirk. "Aquila," Shinji said with a smirk. Shinji also noticed Hades was with them but in the human world he looked like a normal dog of the Husky breed.

"We got to help Kenji and Kat," Asuka said as Shinji stopped her.

"No I'll go help them I have a better chance besides I need you to go to Misato and get a small rescue ship ready I have a feeling those guys are going to slaughter them," Shinji said as Asuka nodded.

"Be careful," Asuka said as Shinji nodded. They both ran as Shinji had an idea where he could get a ride to the base.

After the exited the Raptor national News station Shinji headed to a NERV base where they were sending an EVA to storm the base in case the Order had their own EVA's. Shinji got onto the side of a Nemesis class EVA just as it launched before he laid back and relax.

(Scene Break)

Ritsuko was giving Mari a test, and came to a problem. Not only did she have a demon cat of some sort in her presence constantly sniffing close to Mari and pawing for her, but she also had discovered massive contamination of some sort, very similar to Angel contamination.

'So, this seems to be Devil contamination? It's so similar and yet so different.' She thought, but the diagnosis was simple.

"How's Mari doing?" Sakura Suzuhara asked as she entered with Misato Katsuragi. Misato herself was equally curious.

"She's contaminated on a high level than normal for most pilots, and that's not the end of the problems." Ritsuko answered honestly after taking notes. Misato also eyed the demon cat for a moment.

"What else?" Misato asked as she had a bad feeling about this.

"Well the contamination is spreading through Mari's body and might corrupt her brain turning her to well a Demon herself," Ritsuko said as Sakura and Misato were shocked.

"Is there any way to undue it?" Sakura asked as Misato couldn't risk losing a pilot.

"Well there is a way but it's risky," Ritsuko said as Misato had a feeling she might know what it is. "We need to graft Demon into Mari's DNA and allow her to be able to handle it but the only one who might be able to help me do this operation without any draw back would be Kenji," Ritsuko said before Asuka ran in.

"We have a problem big problem The Orders base was compromised and a strike team is heading in to what's going to be a slaughter Shinji needs an Evac ship a small one ready to get him and any survivors out of there," Asuka said as Misato was shocked.

"Where's Shinji?" Misato asked as she was going to help manly so she could find Kenji's angle.

"He went on ahead he knows the place better but we gotta hurry and save them," Asuka said as Misato nodded.

"Devil-kun needs help so let's go help him." Mari said with her new pet that she had yet to name, collar, or training following behind her. Misato didn't even need to think about, nor did she think about it period.

"Alright, send an evac group to The Order's location; ensure the safety of any survivors, but Kenji, Kat, and Shinji get top priority in evacuation!"

"Roger, I'll assemble the team immediately!" Sakura said with a salute.

"I'm goi-"

"No you're not Mari. You need to rest and fight off the contamination from Limbo, and until your natural DNA adds the compatibility for demon you'll be corrupted into a full demon and lose your humanity!" Ritsuko said and Asuka stepped forward.

"I'll go get Shinji, with your permission Misato." Asuka said and waited for a response, but even Asuka was shot down.

"No, this is a time sensitive mission and you're the only one here in WILLE to fight demons. I'll personally oversee the operation with Suzuhara."

"Wait me?!" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yes you now let's go," Misato said as she left followed my Sakura.

(With Shinji)

The EVA Shinji and Hades hitched a ride on arrived at the island before Shinji and Hades jumped off onto a random tree. Shinji saw the entrance before he was dragged into Limbo along with Hades who was turned into his true form.

"Ok let's go Hades," Shinji said before jumping down and was met with a new Demon with buzz saws for hands and a head in glass in its stomach. "Well what do you know a new guy I don't have time for you now get out of my way," Shinji said before the Demon attacked.

The demon sent its saws at Shinji serving to piss him off as Shinji sent the saw back. Shinji then switched to Eryx and started hitting the demons glass belly cracking it. "Come on I thought you wanted to kill me," Shinji said with a grin.

The demon regained its saws before attacking Shinji again with Melee attacks. Shinji dodged as he saw its stomach was its weak spot. "Well buddy looks like I know your weakness," Shinji said to the demon but as it was coming to attack Shinji smirked. "Hades sick em," Shinji ordered before Hades attacked the Demon, and broke its glass stomach and held its head inside its mouth before spitting it out. "Good Hell Hound," Shinji said with a grin.

Shinji looked up and saw a way into the base but it had blue and black vines on it. "Ok time to try out my new weapons," he said before switching to Aqulia. Shinji then threw the shuriken like weapons at the vines as the proceeded to split into more of them and slice up the vines before they came back to Shinji as they came back together. "Man this thing is awesome," Shinji said before he used his Angel Lift to get himself to the entrance and get to his friends.

Shinji soon arrived at a big room and saw a door with a seal on it most likely from Kat as the Demons were trying to break through. "Damn there trying to get in through Limbo also," Shinji cursed as he had to save Kenji and Kat.

The demons were having trouble getting in, but Shinji was able to bypass them, being more familiar with the island and the base itself. Even in Limbo, he and Hades were having a somewhat easy time, but getting everyone evacuated would be a challenge if no one could see him.

Shinji saw the members were being killed before his eyes as the fake him would probably have a mental breakdown. 'I gotta find Kat and Kenji,' Shinji thought before he heard a scream. Shinji knew it had to be Kat and ran to where it came from and was met with a demon with katana's blocking his way.

"Get out of my way Samurai jack," Shinji yelled before charging with Rebellion raised but the Demon blocked with its own swords. "Your good," Shinji smirked. "Hades sick em," Shinji called before Hades bit the Demons ass allowing Shinji to stab it in the gut.

The door opened and Shinji saw Kat holding her mask before turning to the door surprised revealing a girl with blue hair, red eyes, and a star painted on her forehead. Shinji was surprised to see the girl he thought died.

"Rei is that you?" he asked surprised as he never expected to see his friend and comrade alive again.

She didn't look directly at Shinji, her eyes almost showed shame, but Kenji was too busy with the computer, behind a demon seal.

"Shinji, I need some time to get the rest of the data, hold off the demons for me will ya?" Kenji asked turning the conversation in a different direction.

"We'll talk later," Shinji said as he was ready for anything. It was then that waves of Demons came in and started attacking. Shinji was showing the demons whose boss as they kept attacking.

When Rage spawns appeared Shinji had Hades take care of them scaring them off.

"How are you doing with the data Kenji?" Shinji asked his twin.

"Almost there here use this Kenji said before throwing a shot gun to Shinji.

"Thanks Kenji I think I'll call it Revenant," Shinji said before two swarms of spinning blades appeared. Shinji used Revenant and shot both killing them in one hit.

"Come on Kenji hurry up!" Shinji called as Kenji kept working.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Kenji yelled to his twin.

Shinji then started using Revenant to blast demon shards before they could fire off. Kat, truly identified as Rei, kept watch and tried to keep the demons out via the seal. Hades was also ripping into demons as they appeared.

"This is the police, your under arrest for terrorism!" humans said on the other side.

"They're almost through, and there's, humans there." Shinji said, as the human pawns were almost on them.

"Kat, try to stay alive." Kat nodded as she opened a rift into Limbo and let Kenji, who finished with the data download, step through. Shinji was shocked at this.

"You're just gonna leave her here!?"

"She can't enter into Limbo Shinji and the escape route is through Limbo, now let's; go," Kenji said but Shinji had you make sure Rei was safe.

"Give me a moment," Shinji said before walking to Rei. He saw an emotion in her eyes of fear she was scared and shaking as Shinji sighed. "Ok Rei, kneel down and put your hands behind your head they won't hurt you if you do that," Shinji said as Rei nodded and did so.

"Shinji lets go!" Kenji called as they had to hurry.

"Rei look at me and stay calm ok," Shinji said trying to take away her fear.

"Ok Shinji-kun," Rei said before the door was busted down.

They had to quickly leave and have a way out; fortunately Misato already had an escape route prepared. Shinji and Kenji, with a pre-made seal to get out, were out of Limbo and met with Misato, armed and ready for battle.

"Kenji, Shinji this way!"

Kenji and Shinji entered into the ship before it took off with Hades as the twins and Hell hound sat down but Shinji's looked upset. "Shinji are you ok?" Misato asked as Hades came near Shinji sensing his master's sadness. "Uh where's Kat?" she asked before Shinji his the metal behind him.

"Kat was Rei, and we had to leave her behind," Shinji said as Kenji knew they didn't have a choice.

"Shinji honestly I'm sorry but we had to," Kenji said before Shinji got an angry look.

"REALLY DID WE HAVE TOO I COULD HAVE STAYED AND FIGHT TO SAVE HER!" the Nephilim yelled as Misato knew that as a leader sacrifices had to be made.

"Shinji you would have been out numbered and captured, we are the only ones who can kill Mundus so we can't let Kats sacrifice be in vain," Kenji countered.

"I STILL COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING!" Shinji shouted and Misato placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I want to get Rei back just like you, but we can get her back. Somehow," Misato said and they had no choice before they would be found. They made their way back with Sakura Suzuhara waiting with the boat armed and with a few WILLE soldiers waiting with them.

"Look, we have a problem that I think you can handle successfully."

"What is it?" Kenji asked as he had a feeling.

"Mari had demonic contamination and we need you to help Doctor Akagi graft Demon DNA into her," Misato said as Kenji nodded.

"I shall help," Kenji said as Shinji looked at the island. 'Rei please be alive,' he thought as he didn't want to lose anymore friends.

(Scene Break)

Misato had to get everyone back to WILLE base as they could, there weren't many survivors of The Order, but the ones that did were trying to help in any way they could. At the moment Kenji was proceeding with the operation to ensure Mari kept her humanity from the demon contamination before it fully corrupted her.

"You mean Kat's wonder girl?!" Asuka asked with shock as soon as she heard the news; they were waiting for the operation to finish so they could greet Mari in her new role of half-devil.

"Yeah, I saw her mask off myself, but now she's in Mundus' hands the, bastard." Shinji said, and they waited with Misato as well.

"Damn it," Asuka cursed as Shinji sighed.

"I just wish I could have done something," Shinji said as he's lost to many of his friends.

"Shinji we'll rescue her we just need to wait," it was then that Kenji came out huffing and puffing obviously drained. "It's done she's being taken to the recovery room right now," Kenji said before the intercom came in.

"Would Kenji and Shinji Ikari report to the control center," the intercom said as Shinji and Kenji were leaving.

"Asuka watch Mari," Shinji said as Asuka nodded.

(Control room)

"What's up Misato?" Shinji asked before Misato pulled up a message from Mundus.

The screen showed Rei who looked like she'd been tortured as she was gasping for breath. "Say the phrase," a voice ordered as Rei looked like she cried.

"Shinji," she gasped as this was a recorded message.

It was then that Mundus came to the screen. "Shinji it's been years but your running and hiding is over just surrender yourself to me and Rei Ayanami will be set free," Mundus said as Shinji growled in anger.

Kenji sighed, but he knew his brother wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"We can't risk it."

"What?" Shinji asked, and Kenji had a good reason.

"We can't risk you. You're more important than Rei Ayanami. Mundus doesn't know about me, and that makes me a hidden weapon, one that should only be revealed when all other options are exhausted. Mundus knows you exist, and that's what he's hoping for."

"Rei's valuable as a pilot, and-"

"And she could be considered a potential initiate of Third Impact or a cause." Kenji countered Misato's suggestion, but Shinji started thinking.

"We give him an alternate offer."

"How," Misato was curious as to what was Shinji planning, and Kenji was curious as well.

"A demon named Lilith," Shinji said as Kenji heard of her.

"I don't understand how one of Mundus' mistresses can help," Kenji asked as Misato was just as confused.

"No its not who she is it's what she had," Shinji started as he saw Misato and Kenji trying to figure it out. "She's pregnant with Mundus' child," Shinji finished as Kenji saw a plan forming.

"I see if we can kill the child Mundus," Kenji began but Shinji cut him off.

"Now if we can capture Lilith we can use her as a bargaining chip to get Rei back," Shinji said as Misato had to agree but it was risky.

"I agree with Shinji on this and besides she's enduring torture to keep you identity a secret," Misato said Kenji seeing he was out numbered conceited.

"Ok we'll do it you way Shinji prepare for a mission I know a little about Lilith to know she owns a club she will be at soon," Kenji said as Shinji smirked.

"Don't bother I know where it is set a course for Limbo city," Shinji said as Kenji saw Shinji growing up.

(TBC)


	4. Chapter 4

Son of Yui: the Nephilim

Chapter 3: Capturing a Demon saving an Angel, Assault on Mundus

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion 3.0 or DmC: Devil May Cry

(Start)

Mari was coming too as Asuka was keeping an eye on her. When Mari opened her eyes she was met with Asuka.

"Hey princess what's up?" Mari asked as Asuka smirked.

"Nothing much four eyes but you missed a lot," Asuka said before she explained what she found out from Shinji.

"So Rei was Kat and sense Mundus has her, this could be bad," Mari said as Asuka nodded.

It was then that Shinji walked in followed by Hades. "Asuka get ready we have a capture mission soon," Shinji said as Asuka was confused.

"Wait who are we capturing?" Asuka asked as Shinji smirked.

"Lilith," Shinji said as Mari understood how that can help. Lilith had Mundus child so capture Lilith Mundus can't touch them.

"Ok but what about Mari and Hades?" the German Angel Hybrid asked.

"Hades can't enter, no dogs allowed," Shinji said before turning to Hades. "Sorry boy," the hell hound only barked.

"So where's, Misato and Kenji?" Asuka asked as Shinji shrugged.

"Misato said she needed to talk to Kenji," Shinji said as he sat down as he so needed a smoke.

(Meanwhile)

"Colonial Katsuragi are you sure the risks are high," Kenji said as he and Ritsuko prepared to graft Angel DNA into Misato.

"I'm sure if I can help Shinji in anyway then I'll do it I have to make amends after all," Misato said as she was waiting for the procedure that might change her life forever.

"Just to let you know your chances of making it past this procedure is not as high as with Mari and Asuka so are you sure you want to do this?" the Human Nephilim hybrid asked.

"For the last time yes," Misato said as Ritsuko gave him a look that told him to give up.

"Very well doctor Akagi the Anesthetics," Kenji said as Ritsuko nodded before using said drug to put Misato to sleep so she wouldn't feel the pain.

"I really hope that this works." Ritsuko said after she had applied the anesthetics. She was worried more for her friend then commander.

"I hope so as well, she's a great commander. My brother must feel fortunate to have so many good women wanting to bed him," Kenji joked as he readied the Angel DNA grafting tools, "Let's begin the operation." Kenji finished in seriousness as they began the operation.

(Scene Break)

Limbo City, the heart of the demon king's turf, this was one place Shinji knew he couldn't avoid forever. It had taken enough time for Mari to recover slightly, but otherwise she was a non-combat ally. She was there just to keep an eye on things and hopefully trick them with her new demonic body.

"I'm glad I didn't become a spotter, or that I became a mindless demon. Maybe we can have some fun later, just the three of us." Mari said with a lustful tone, and that only added questions to what type of demon her form had taken, but so far it seemed to be a succubus like Ebony and Ivory.

It was night time as Shinji Asuka and Mari had a club to go too as Shinji knew the place better after all he was a troubled child after he ran away from his teacher. They saw, the club, as Asuka, look to Shinji.

"Is this the place?" she asked as she saw the line of men and woman wanting to go in. It must have been really popular.

"Yeah," Shinji said as the trio walked up.

"Well this should be fun," Mari said with a lustful smirk.

The guard stopped them though holding the list. "Sorry you three aren't on the list," he said as Shinji was silent for a second.

"Oh really," Shinji said before he uppercut the guard in the jaw making the list and pen go flying in the air as the line of people gasped. Shinji caught the pen and clipboard before writing something on it. "And now," he said as he, Asuka, and Mari walked it. As they passed the guard it was shown that Shinji wrote "Fuck You," on it.

They were assaulted by load music as Shinji could tell Lilith was here he just had to catch her attention.

Asuka and Mari could tell this place was a mix between a strip club and a dance club as they wondered how Shinji knew this place.

"Uh Shinji how do you know about this place?" the German Angel hybrid asked as Shinji blushed. "Well I used to come, party here before being kidnapped by NERV and slept with a couple of babes here," Shinji admitted as Asuka and Mari got jealous. "Don't worry I was wearing a condom," Shinji admitted as Asuka and Mari let it slide but they'll get him later for this.

It was then that a stripper in her mid twenties walked up to Shinji recognizing him. "Shinji is that you it's been years are you here to give me a wild night like you did years ago," she asked but Shinji pushed her lightly out of the way not even talking to her. This got her mad as Asuka and Mari were smirking following Shinji. "Fine fuck you then," the girl said as on the balcony a certain demon was watching them.

"Well isn't this, a surprise," she said as she saw Shinji his Angel whore and finally a new whore.

Lilith, the true Lilith, might have passed for beautiful at one point, but now she was old and looked it. Her ugliness only amplified by the fact that she attempted to look like a whore in her twenties when she was much, much older.

"Well, well baby. It looks like our ticket to being Mundus' only bitch has just arrived." She said, while rubbing her apparently thin stomach. It moved in an abnormal ways to indicate that the child had responded.

"Yes, yes. I'll make sure you get some play time sweetie, but first we should put him and those whores of his through a test first."

Shinji, Mari, and Asuka were dragged into limbo as they glared at Lilith from there spot. "Welcome Nephilim I must say I never expected you to be here again after your little 15 year disappearance," Lilith called as Shinji glared.

"Well Barbie I'm pulling the plug on this place," Shinji called as Lilith laugh.

"Well if it's a fight you want then let me welcome you to fight club," Lilith said before the dance floor Shinji, Asuka, and Mari were standing on came downwards as it looked like people were suppose to fight down there. "Club goers of Fight club both humans and Demons place your bets as we got a spectacle for you see who will win this little fight and make you rich, Lilith called as demons appeared and already began attacking the trio.

"Looks like I have to get on the offensive," Mari said as she summoned some demonic lightning to attack.

"Nice trick," Asuka said as she used her Katana and AT laser to destroy the demons.

"Thanks," Mari said as she grabbed a Demons head and sent hundreds of volts of electricity into it causing it to explode.

"Ok then let's make this fight more interesting," Lilith said as red and blue lights appeared on the floor as Shinji could tell that they were meant to attack anything that is the opposite of their power. So when the light is red its demon blue Angel.

"Crap," Asuka cursed as she went Angel trigger and grabbed Mari so they cannot get zapped by accident.

"Don't worry I'll handle this," Shinji called as he took care of some Bathos.

Ebony and Ivory were happy to be of use to their master, as they shot down the Bathos and Pathos that were laying the pressure down. Mari hadn't found a way to Devil Trigger just yet, and the closest of her powers is the power over lightning she gained. They eliminated the demons, but Lilith wasn't letting them get to her.

"Well, you did fine to beat those low level demons, but that just made you all contests on The Devil's Got Talent." Lilith laughed after she said that.

"So, we gotta do a little competition, so what's the catch?" Mari asked and Lilith showed a path.

"Simply put Shinji and you little sluts of his have to reach me while slaying any other demons in your path. Reach the end and I may grant you an audience with yours truly."

"Bring it on," Asuka yelled as a pathway opened in front of them.

"Well we have a competition to win," Shinji said as Mari and Asuka followed. When they went through they found themselves in a world that looked like it belonged in a techno music video.

"TIME FOR DEVILS GOT TALENT," a voice yelled as it sounded like something you would hear on TV.

Shinji Asuka and Mari went ahead and arrived at where button was. Shinji used Eryx to push it and a bridge appeared allowing them access. Shinji, Mari, and Asuka ran down the bridge as they arrived at a square ring.

"ROUND 1!" the voice yelled as it sounded like something from street fighter. "FIGHT!" it yelled again, as Demon appeared.

"Bring it on," Shinji said as he used Ebony and Ivory in conjunction with his other weapons.

Most of it was stronger variations of the demons already slain, and they managed to get through it quickly. Another button appeared and Shinji smashed it with Eryx and a new path opened.

"I heard that Nephilim and their descendants have the power of Heaven and Hell. How 'bout we test it out, of course your sluts won't like, or survive the test." Lilith said with a sadistic laugh as the floor started to change as well.

"Crap," Shinji said as he had to end this battle quick. The Nephilim then took out Osiris when it came down to use his Angel powers as he was going to make sure the girls were safe. Shinji then switched to Eryx and started smacking the Hell Knights in oblivion. When the knights were dead the Frost knights attack making Shinji switch to Aqulia as he used his shurikens to slice up his opponents.

When all the Hell Knights and Frost knight were, dead, a new path open. Luckily Asuka used her Angel wings to keep her and Mari of the floor. They soon went through a door and found themselves in a dark room where Shinji had to slay some Hell Rages before arriving back where they started.

"We're here for you Barbie so get the fuck down here!" Shinji called before Lilith chuckled.

"Well you Devils really do have talent," Lilith said before a blue Hell Rage and a red Hell Rage appeared. "Now meet my kitty cats," Lilith said in a sadistic tone.

Two new Rage beasts had pounced forward. One of them looked like a ghost and roared with its crimson colored counterpart.

"Blue boy is Ghost Rage and crimson is blood. Looks like we've got a problem," Shinji said, knowing that demons were smart enough to give off similar signatures, and the only way was to use certain elements. The two upgraded rages circled around the three, looking for a good moment to pounce.

"Asuka you fight the blue one me and Mari will take care of the red one," Shinji said as Asuka nodded.

They trio charged at their respective opponents as Shinji took out Eryx. "Come and get some kitty," Shinji called as he punched the Blood Rage doing damage to it. As Shinji was punching it he saw it turn solid again so Mari used her lightning to do more damage to it. After Shinji send it a few feet into the air he went Devil Trigger same as the last time the world and Shinji changed and Shinji used Eryx on the air born Blood Rage send it flying before taking out Ebony and Ivory and started shooting it dead.

Asuka meanwhile was using her Light Katana and his AT-beam and used both to attack the Phantom Rage. Asuka was doing damage to it but when it saw its friend die it let out a cheetah like roar before getting ready to charge. It appearance changed as it started spinning like a wheel before Charging. When it was upon Asuka the German Angel Hybrid used her sword and stabbed the Phantom Rage and at the same time fired a laser through her sword killing the Phantom Rage.

Lilith saw that her cats were gone as she chuckled.

"It's just you now Barbie," Shinji said pointing at Lilith.

Lilith turned around as she looked like she was inspiring herself. "This is the chance I've been waiting for," Lilith said with a grin before turning around and jumping down. As Lilith walked to them she took off her wig. "You know I've been looking for an excuse to cut lose," Lilith said as her wig was off showing she was bald.

"Well you ain't got an alibi 'cause you ugly." Shinji taunted, and that was something no woman wanted to hear, even if it was true, but she started to pulsate and inverse to a grotesque point. That was when things got even uglier and Mundus' unborn spawn had been allowed outside his mother's womb to fight, and it was large with three eyes.

"Man that's a face only a mother could love," Shinji said as they were now on what looked like a techno stereo as Asuka looked ready to kill.

"Shut up!" Lilith yelled as she was sucked into the fetus bellybutton where the umbilical cord was supposed to be.

Shinji charged at Mundus spawn as he took out the Demon pull and yanked what looked like a third arm down showing something blue. Shinji noticed that there was something strange about it so he jumped up high and started attacking it. "Guy I found a weak spot!" Shinji called as he came down.

Asuka used her AT laser at the Demons tail/arm thing as she saw that the ball on it was a weak spot was a weak spot. "Remind me to take a bath for a month so I can get the slime off me," Asuka called as she thought Mundus spawn was gross.

It was then that the ball was absorbed into the arm thing and brought to the Spawns forehead as Shinji smirked. "Well things have gotten crazy!" Shinji yelled as he charged at the forehead and started attacking it.

Mari was using her lightning at a way to at least stun the fetus. "Great plan Shinji thing are getting really, really fun," Mari called with a seductive smirk.

The fetus was damaged a bit and was hurt that it fell down. Its mother was let out and that was when Shinji, Asuka, and Mari pounced on the ugly demon woman and injured her. She managed to pull herself back into her large and hideous offspring before it started to rampage again. Adding a new variant of its attack pattern of what looked like psychedelic sound waves.

Crap!" Mari cursed before she made an electrical shield by accident. Shinji and Asuka were with her so they were protected. "Wow I didn't know I could do that," Mari said as he was surprised.

The group used the same strategy and once again got Lilith out of her monstrous child as they continued there assault. It was soon getting to the point that Lilith's child wasn't able to pull Lilith back in completely which Shinji decided to go Devil Trigger and take Lilith down.

When the battle was over Mundus spawn was back inside Lilith as Shinji had the tip of Rebellion at Lilith's neck. Lilith thought she was going to die as she could see the dark look in Shinji's eye. "Get up your coming with us," Shinji said jerking his sword to prove his point.

Now Lilith showed something that no demon they encountered so far had shown: fear.

"Please don't kill me. Don't hurt my baby." She seemed to show genuine concern for her child as well, but whether that concern was for the possibility that Mundus would be displeased with her for the loss of his child, it was her ticket to keeping in his good graces, or actual concern was unknown.

"We won't kill you as long as you co-operate." Shinji commanded and he intended to fulfill his promises, whether they were spoken or unspoken.

(WILLE Infirmary)

Misato was resting, and fortunately there wasn't, any complications so far. Kenji and Ritsuko looked at her while she slept.

"At least there was enough of a contamination to ensure the success rate. Otherwise we may have a corpse on our hands."

"Or a pure angel, low ranking, but an angel regardless." Kenji countered Ritsuko as they looked at her vitals. Everything seemed to be doing well, and if things were going as predicted, then she would wake up just as Shinji, Asuka, and Mari got back from their capture mission.

(Later)

Misato was waking up as she looked around she noticed that she was alive as that was a good sign. It was then that Shinji, Mari, and Asuka ran in. "Misato we heard what happened and... you... look... younger," Shinji said as Misato didn't believe it.

"Asuka get me a mirror," Misato ordered as Asuka nodded and gave her the mirror. Misato saw she was 14 years younger the age she was when she first met Shinji. "It worked," Misato said as she was smiling.

"Yeah it worked looks like Kenji inherited the brains between you too," Asuka joked as Shinji glared at her.

"Well we captured Lilith and I will have to send Mundus a message showing that I have her," Shinji said as Misato nodded.

"Ok you better hurry we have a friend to rescue," Misato said as Shinji nodded before leaving.

(Mundus lair)

Mundus was watching the screen with a glare as he saw Shinji again. "Hey Mundus I got your deal and I have a counter proposition," Shinji said before the camera moved to Lilith with Shinji's gun pointed at her womb. "I suggest a trade Rei for your unborn child," Shinji said as Mundus was pissed off.

"It seems the great Emperor of hell has been out smarted," came, a voice that Mundus knew.

"Yes Gendo it seems that your son now also has a hostage," Mundus said as he looked at his ally Gendo the difference with Gendo now then 14 years ago was that he had shades similar to Keel.

"Well we don't have much of a choice then to give them Rei," Gendo said as Mundus nodded.

"Yes but they should learn you don't Fuck with a god," Mundus said before he went to send his reply.

(Back at the Wundur)

Kenji was smirking as not only did he receive a reply from Mundus saying he accept the terms but Kenji had just sent a message to Gendo with the password to his mother's diary. As well as who really killed her. "All the pieces are falling into place," Kenji said before he went to tell the others that they got the trade and a meeting spot in Limbo city.

(Command Room)

People that had known Misato Katsuragi were surprised to see her again, but this time as young teen, around the same age as the pilots when they first started. The main thing that continued to alert them to who she was was her purple hair, and large breasts, bigger than the average teenage girl. Kenji had just walked in as well.

"Mundus has agreed to our terms of trade, but this time I will personally go with Shinji."

"I can go and kick some ass as well, and I need to angel trigger as well." Misato said as she also gathered a sphere of light in her palm and dispelled it before it hurt anyone by accident.

"No, this time it will just be me and Shinji. Not only will we rescue cat, but this time we might be able to finish Mundus off. Just in case, Mari and Asuka should be ready in their EVA's."

"Hai," both pilots said before Kenji and Shinji walked off.

(Later Limbo City Docks)

Shinji, Lilith, and Kenji were in a Toyota van as they could see the armored truck in front of them a bit away. Shinji was holding Ebony and Ivory as Kenji had an assault rifle ready to take care of any troubles.

Kenji then tapped the headlights shift a couple times causing the headlights to blink before the armored truck opened to reveal more of Mundus pawns. They lead Rei out as it was evident she was pretty injured that it looked like she was limping.

Shinji let Lilith out as she was unscathed. Shinji went to the side of the car and aimed Ebony and Ivory at the opposing side as did Kenji with the assault rifle. The S.W.A.T team were pointing there assault rifles at the van as Shinji and Kenji had their fingers at the trigger ready. Kenji though wasn't aiming for something that he should aim for. He was going to Lilith's back where he could get a clear shot. When Rei and Lilith passed each other Kenji took the shot killing Mundus' spawn for good.

Lilith could feel the pain as before she could scream Kenji shot Lilith in the head causing the soldiers to start shooting at them. "Crap," Shinji cursed as he ran to Rei and got her to the van. "Drive," Shinji ordered as Mundus who was safe in his lair didn't seem happy.

(Mundus lair)

Mundus could feel it his child was killed as now he was really pissed off. "You don't fuck with a god," Mundus said before he let out a wave of energy causing everything to break apart to the docks.

(The dock)

Kenji and Rei were making their escape. Shinji was dragged into Limbo as he was cursing his luck as things were just as chaotic in Limbo as in the real world.

Shinji used his Angel lift and Demon pull to help the duo escape as he had a few choice words for Kenji once they make it out of this.

He managed to get Kenji and Rei back to the base, where Rei proceeded to get Shinji out of Limbo. It was only when he, in the presence of Misato, Mari, and Asuka, was out that he punched Kenji in the face, hard.

"You wanna tell me what the hell you were thinking!?" He said, and the girls were confused at the exchange, not being there themselves. Rei looked even more ashamed at what Kenji did.

"Mundus is pissed, and that means we have the perfect chance to get him away from the Hell Gate." Kenji said, but there were still confusion about what happened.

"What the hell happened?" Misato asked, and it was Rei that answered.

"Kenji, he, k-killed Mundus' child, he shot his mistresses in the womb." Rei started shaking at the fact that happened. Shinji wouldn't have approved the actions.

Misato was shocked, Asuka was surprised, and Mari was speechless. Kenji had murdered an unborn child Demon or not it wasn't guilty of its father's crimes.

Misato saw Rei's injuries and knew she needed medical attention. "Get Rei to the infirmary," Misato ordered as Shinji glared at his brother.

"Wait I have a plan on how we can get to Mundus, I projected myself into Limbo so I can figure out a possible root but we must act quick before the door of opportunity slips pass," Rei said as Kenji saw he was right. "Kenji you will be needed for this mission as you have more brains Shinji you will be the diversion Mundus most likely believes you were the one that killed his child so he'll focus on you, Kenji you get to Mundus lair from the human world there's an access panel in the back, Shinji from Limbo you'll make your way up Mundus tower oh and Shinji don't go to the 33rd floor its real hell there," Rei said taking command. "Asuka-san and Mari-san you two will need to be waiting in your EVA's because Mundus' true form will require you EVA's that you gained from Kenji," Rei said as Shinji went to get ready.

"Ok we'll carry out this plan but we need to get you some medical treatment Rei," Misato said as Rei nodded.

"Let's go suit up four eyes," Asuka said as Mari nodded.

"You ready Hades?" Shinji asked as the Hell Hound barked.

"I am ready for this mission," Kenji said before he went to get ready.

(Scene Break)

Shinji was now in front of the building in Limbo City. The tower stretched exceptionally high, as if it was trying to reach God himself.

'Shinji, you'll be the distraction. First you'll get his attention on you by going to the front gate. You'll need to be fast to get into the front door, and demons will try to stop you. Kenji will in the meantime sneak in the back and keep as much security off of you as possible,' Shinji recalled Rei's plan and he was dragged into Limbo and started to kill the demons that stood in his way while making it into the building.

Shinji made it into the building before the door closed.

'Once inside you will be faced with Mundus' elite guard,' Shinji recalled as he saw the Samurai Demon from before.

"Well that's a familiar face," Shinji wise cracked as he charged at his opponent. He saw why it was Mundus' elite guard as it dodged and parried most of his attacks. "Man you're a tough guy aren't yaw," he said as he charged with Rebellion turned into Arbiter and smashed the Samurai.

The samurai like demon, called a Dream Runner, managed to block the strike and started to teleport from the area and seemed to teleport right behind him.

"Hade's sick em," Shinji ordered before Hades attacked the Dream Runner and started mauling it before it ended up dead. "Good Hell hound," Shinji praised before heading up the stairs.

(With Kenji)

'Kenji will deactivate the security systems at the bridge but he has to make sure he doesn't get dragged into Limbo or the plan is ruined,' Kenji recalled as he hacked into Mundus' tower security system.

"Ok Shinji you have a clear path now!" Kenji said before hitting a button for Shinji.

(With Shinji)

Shinji arrived at a sky view bride with a laser security system. When he saw it turn off the Nephilim Human hybrid smirked. "Thank you Kenji," he praised before heading through, unaware of an end that's about to happen.

(With Mundus)

Mundus was sitting on his leather chair as he sensed a human behind him holding a gun. "Well Gendo I must admit I never thought you would raise a weapon against me," Mundus said as Gendo had a glare with his gun pointed at the Demon.

Gendo had read his late wife diary down to her past before he even met her and all the centuries she been on this earth. He never knew that his wife wasn't human at all and Mundus sabotaged the EVA through Naoko so he could destroy one of the only things that can stop him.

"You murdered my wife," Gendo said cocking the gun.

"My only mistake was not killing your only son," Mundus said as Gendo saw Mundus didn't know about his other son Kenji.

"I shall avenge her here and now," Gendo said before Mundus chuckled.

"Gendo haven't you learned you don't fuck with a god," he said before Gendo pulled the trigger but the pullet never hit it just floated there. Mundus turned around before he twirled his hand around causing the bullet to change direction as it was now pointing at Gendo. He then added his Demonic power to it as Gendo couldn't move. Mundus had hi frozen in his spot with his eyes wide open so he could see how he dies. "Your services to SEELE and NERV are no longer required Gendo," Mundus said before letting the bullet fly and hit Gendo. It sent him flying out of Mundus' chamber and into the access room leaving him to bleed out.

"I'm sorry Yui looks like I'm not going where you went," Gendo said as he waited for his end.

(Scene Break)

Shinji managed his way to another elevator and was met with Kenji. The music was crap, but they were getting closer to their goal.

"Here, it looks like a tazer in the real world, but in Limbo it's a powerful weapon." Kenji said as he handed a gun to Shinji.

Shinji checked it out and had to admit he had the perfect name for it. "Kablooy," Shinji said as Kenji smiled.

"I'll meet you at Mundus lair so hurry up," Kenji said before Shinji smiled and headed to the same direction Kenji was going.

After a while Shinji saw a Demon and smirked. He fired his Kablooy at it and sent some needles at it before he smirked. He then snapped his fingers before the needles exploded taking the demon down with it.

"Ok gotta get to Mundus," Shinji said as he started running till he arrived at a balcony with Hades. "Hades jump," Shinji said pointing to the other side where something Rei told him resided. Hades did as told and jumped to the other side before Shinji saw a relative to the Dream Runner.

"Well ugly you're going down," Shinji said before the samurai like demon did the same battle style as the Dream runner. But Shinji waited before he used Eryx to punch the demon off the balcony to its death. "And stay dead!" he called before he used his Angel Lift and Angel Glide to get to the other side.

'Beyond that point Shinji you'll be in Mundus' furnace of souls and you'll be on your own but whatever you do don't fall into the furnace or you won't make it out of the fire,' Shinji recalled as he and Hades entered.

Shinji saw that the place really did look like a furnace of souls as he could see fires below him. Every few minutes the fires would burst up and most likely burn anything in its path. Hades waited for Shinji to give him a command as Shinji smiled at his pet Hell Hound. "Ok lets go boy," Shinji said before Hades barked showing he understood.

As Shinji went through the furnace he had to fight a few demons but they were easy enough as he arrived at the entrance to Mundus lair. As he entered he saw some things on the floor spin around as the door locked. "Crap," Shinji cursed as he saw Kenji looking at something next to Shinji with a glare.

Shinji looked and saw a man that he thought he would see later. It was Gendo and he was dying. "Wow I really wish it was me who did this," Shinji wise cracked as he saw his father in the sorry state but still alive.

"Me too," Kenji said as he looked at his dying father.

"Shinji, Kenji it's been awhile," Gendo said as it was evident he was dying.

"Not long enough for me," Shinji said somewhat coldly, but Gendo didn't seem to care.

"I cannot blame you; I was terrible to both of you. I wanted to bring Yui back, or create a world where the four of us could be together again."

"You cannot cheat death father," Kenji said glaring at Gendo.

"Yes I understand I believe Yui tried to teach me that by not telling me her origin," Gendo said as his life was leaving him. "Shinji if it means anything to you I am sorry for everything and I know I cannot change the past and my future ends here," he continued as Kenji could see a broken man.

"It won't change anything father you had me tortured to reprogram me you manipulated me and my friends but truth is I just wanted...you're acceptance," Shinji admitted as Kenji headed to the computer.

Gendo smiled before speaking again. "Shinji I'm proud of you and Kenji," Gendo said as Shinji was surprised. Shinji only smiled as he saw Gendo did have a heart.

"Shinji there are generators nearby that can help us open the doors can you go jumpstart them?" Kenji asked working the computer.

"Got it," Shinji said before heading to the passage way.

When Shinji was out of hearing range Gendo turned to Kenji. "Kenji I know you have a hidden agenda," Gendo said as Kenji kept working.

"So what if I do," he said calmly continuing to try and open the door.

"Kenji you should know that it won't work trust me I should know," Gendo said as he knew his plan didn't involve cheating death.

"I can't stop now. Mankind needs my plan." Kenji said as Shinji was still busy with the generators. Gendo died while Shinji was turning the generators on. When he returned he saw that his father had died. He went up and closed his eyes.

"It made me happy to hear that you really were proud of me, dad. I hope you rest in peace; maybe mom will guide you home." Shinji said before he turned to Kenji.

"I guess a little bit of the other Shinji is left in you," Kenji said with a smirk.

"Ok what do we do now?"

"We got to put the floor back to what it was," Kenji said before Shinji smirked and used Eryx to do it. When he was done the door then opened.

"Ok Shinji once you're in there you need to get Mundus away from the gate so you gotta piss him off," Kenji said as Shinji smirked.

"Can do," Shinji said with a grin.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yay cliff hanger now see, you next time. Oh and from now on if you're going to flame me then at least tell me where I went wrong instead of telling me my idea sucks because I hate it when people tells me I have a crappy Idea. Next time only flame mistakes I make in my writing.


	5. Chapter 5 Battle of a God

Son of Yui the Nephilim

ESKK: hey the end of the Mundus saga is here but soon we'll be entering the SEELE saga and after that the Kenji saga. So for now enjoy the chapter to your heart's content and leave a review or a flame but the flame has to be something about my grammar so yeah enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rebuild of Evangelion 3.0 or DmC: Devil May Cry.

(Start)

Before Shinji entered through the door he turned to Hades. "Hades stay with Kenji," Shinji ordered as the Hell Hound barked and obeyed. Shinji then went through the door to get to Mundus.

'Time to meet Mundus face to face,' he thought as he went through.

(Mundus lair)

Mundus could sense that Shinji was behind him as Mundus himself was facing his Hell Gate. "Why did you kill my child?" the Emperor of Hell asked. When Shinji didn't answer Mundus decided to ask again. "I will ask again. Why did you kill me child," he demanded more then asked as he stood up and turned to face Shinji.

"Because you killed my mother," Shinji replied as he glared at Mundus.

"Ah. So it was revenge. I see," Mundus said as he thought he got the picture.

"It was more than that," Shinji said catching Mundus' attention.

"Oh?" the Devil asked.

"It was for freedom," Shinji answered still glaring at Mundus.

"Freedom? Well, you seem to have all the freedom you need. The freedom to murder my heir," Mundus said like he was trying to contradict Shinji.

"I'm not talking about my freedom. I'm talking about mankinds," Shinji said correcting Mundus.

"Mankind, and what would mankind do with freedom do you suppose?" the King of hell asked as he chuckled and walked to the side. Shinji stayed silent so he could hear Mundus' side of the story before he killed the guy. "Because when I arrived, they had it. And what do you think they did with it? They fought. They killed. They Starved," he said as if teaching Shinji a lesson. "I brought prosperity. I brought structure," Mundus said as if he really did that. "What have you brought? Besides violence, War, Death!" he asked as if Shinji was the bad guy after walking to the side and putting his arm up to point outside.

Shinji just kept glaring at Mundus with cold eyes.

(With Kenji)

Kenji looked behind him from his hiding spot wondering what was taking Shinji so long. Kenji was kneeled down holding Yamato waiting for Shinji. "Come on Shinji... get him pissed," Kenji said as he was starting to lose patience.

(Back with Shinji and Mundus)

"You know what Mundus? You're right, it wasn't for mankind. It was- It was for revenge," Shinji said gaining a smirk.

"I gotta tell ya - killing your child like that, watching it explode into little wet chunks," Shinji said as he walked up to Mundus. "Hearing you scream like one of your demon bitches," Shinji said as he was upon Mundus as it looked like he was getting pissed off. "...Priceless," he said as that was the sealing nail.

Mundus released a pulse of energy sending Shinji flying back from where he came in. He skidded on the floor before he was getting up when he saw Kenji. He then looked at the door to see Mundus flying at him with rage in his eyes. Mundus grabbed Shinji as they went flying as Shinji was screaming in pain and Mundus was screaming in rage.

(Outside)

Shinji and Mundus came outside through a window as they were heading to a smaller building. Mundus made Shinji hit a piece of a floating building causing Shinji more harm. They hit a shack like spot that leads into the building causing them to be in rubble. Mundus then came out with Shinji in one arm before throwing him to the edge of the building. Mundus then sunk his finger tips into Shinji's chest as they were digging deeper and deeper. Shinji tried to get him off but he was too strong.

"I am going to make you watch me, while I eat your beating heart," Mundus said as Shinji was screaming in pain.

'Hurry up Kenji,' he thought as this was the worst pain he experienced.

(With Kenji)

Kenji and Hades penetrated the office, in Mundus' absence. He took out Yamato and readied it. "Time to shut this thing down," Kenji said before he held it towards the portal and started to close it. It was closing, and that would cause Limbo to collapse and force Mundus into mortality, for a demon anyway.

(Shinji)

Mundus could sense the Hell Gate close and the demons appear to the humans eyes. "The Hell Gate what did you do?" Mundus asked shocked before Kenji appeared behind Mundus and stabbed him with Yamato.

"Get your hands off my brother," Kenji commanded as Shinji grabbed Mundus and threw him over the edge. He then spit knowing where it would land.

Mundus landed on a car before the spit landed on his face. A guy saw it and was startled when it happened.

"You ok?" Kenji asked as Hades was standing next to Shinji.

"Yeah," Shinji said with a smile.

It was then that the ground beneath Mundus caved in as Mundus was absorbing everything around him. The form was getting bigger and bigger until it was as big a little bit bigger than an EVA.

Kenji saw what Mundus was turning into. "Mundus is turning into his true form," Kenji said as Mundus looked at them.

Mundus had three eyes, a black slime like body with buildings and cars sticking out of it and what looked like an angel's s2 core but it was made of energy. Mundus looked at Shinji and Kenji surprised how they look alike.

"Two sons of Yui two Nephilim," the demon emperor asked surprised.

"Can we kill him now?" Shinji asked as Mundus was monologing.

"The Hell Gate is gone so yeah," Kenji said as he saw the Wundur in the sky.

That was when sexy back started playing again.

"I really need to change my ringtone," Shinji then answered the phone in question, "Hello?"

"It's Misato. Were launching the EVAs, Asuke and Mari will be there soon and I think; there's one for you as well."

"Thanks babe, but I'll have trouble getting in with big and ugly here."

"We'll see what we can do," Misato said as Shinji grinned.

"Got it," Shinji said with a smirk.

"Any, ideas?" the wielder of Yamato asked as Shinji remembered Mundus child.

"See that eye?" Shinji asked pointing as the third eye. When Kenji nodded Shinji continued. "Mundus' child had something like that."

"I am Mundus," the emperor of Hell yelled finishing his monologue.

"You're an ass!" Shinji yelled pointing at Mundus.

"You stall him Shinji I'll work on getting that eye open," Kenji said as Shinji nodded.

Shinji kept moving, keeping Mundus' attention on him. He was dodging fireballs of the hottest kind, the kind that would incinerate a human in mere seconds. He managed to use his swords Angel Lift and Demon Pull modes to get around.

Kenji meanwhile was sending ethereal sword at Mundus to get him to open his eye.

Shinji got to another building and saw Kenji there. "He's tough," Shinji said as they could use help.

"I know where are the EVA Misato promised?" the wielder of Yamato asked as they arrived at a hole in the wall where Mundus saw them. He was about to punch before a four eyed red EVA punched Mundus in the face.

"There's Asuka," Shinji said as he saw his friend.

Then Mari in her pink EVA started shooting Mundus. "There's Mari," Kenji said as Mundus was being assaulted by two EVA's.

(Asuka's entry plug)

"Nice shot!" Let's kill this bastard and get home!" Asuka mentioned as she was now accessing her angelic abilities through her EVA, she wasn't quite in Angel Trigger mode, but she was in her plug suit and it showed her body a bit more then intended. Then again, her Angel Trigger mode tended to do the same.

"We're not done yet. Let's rescue Devil-kun and then get a reward." Mari mentioned, and it still came off sensual.

Asuka fired an AT beam through her gun and was able to hit Mundus. "Bulls eye," she called as she thought she did a number on Mundus. It was then that Mundus came out of the smoke and punched Asuka's EVA in the face causing it to be knocked to the Building he and Kenji were on.

Mari came from behind but Mundus grabbed the pink EVA and started hitting it with his fists. He kept punching until the EVA was out of the fight.

Shinji saw an idea as he knew it was risky. Shinji got onto Unit 02Alpha shoulder and turned to Asuka. "Asuka throw me to Mundus aim for his face," Shinji said as Asuka was surprised.

"What are you nuts?" she asked as she forgot Shinji couldn't hear her. She looked into his eyes through the screen a sighed. "Fine but be careful," Asuka said before she grasped Shinji in her hand and got ready to throw. When she got the aim right she threw Shinji to Mundus' face as he used his Angel Glide. When he was near Mundus he used his Demon pull to pull out Mundus' top eye. Mundus grabbed where his eye was in pain and smacked Shinji like a fly sending him to his death.

"Shinji!" the wielder of Yamato called as he sent a blue ethereal blade to Shinji when it hit him Kenji was teleported to Shinji before using it again and teleporting them to a building but the tumbled.

"That was a stupid idea Shinji," Kenji said getting up.

"Hey it worked didn't it," Shinji wise cracked as they still had to deal with Mundus.

Unit 08 was getting back up as Shinji and Kenji were on top an old building. It was then that Mundus smashed the building causing Shinji and Kenji to start falling. Kenji ended up in Mundus' core where he was grabbed by Mundus' human form now looking more like a wraith of sorts.

"Kenji!" Shinji called to his brother. "Now you really pissed me off," Shinji said as he took out Rebellion ready for battle. Shinji turned to Hades before giving him an order for the nearby humans. "Hades, rescue humans," Shinji ordered as Hades barked and went to help the civilians.

Hades barked and went to perform his master's command. Shinji and the still surviving EVAs were getting up and ready for another battle. Mundus was a difficult foe, but they had to preserver.

Mundus was upon Shinji again as he tried to smash him but Shinji dodged by dodge rolling. When he Shinji saw Mundus was stuck he struck on his arm and with a smash from arbiter his chance came up.

Shinji used his angel lift and went after Mundus' eye. "Eat this!" he yelled before using his demon pull to rip the eye out of its socket. Mundus roared in pain as Shinji used Angel glide to land on another building top. Shinji smirked as he saw he was winning.

It was then that Mundus spewed out lava. Shinji quickly used his angel lift to get to another building. "Cheater," Shinji yelled as Mundus then tried to swipe Shinji. But Shinji avoided the swipe but Mundus then tried to smash Shinji but he dodged and then attacked said arm.

Shinji switched to Rebellion, as he could move faster than with Arbiter or Eryx and does more damage than Osiris or Aquila, to slice through the hand.

Shinji then used his Angel pull and got himself to Mundus' face before using his Demon pull and yanked out Mundus' last eye. Hades caught Shinji and got him to safety before Mundus was upon Shinji.

"I could really use an EVA right now," Shinji said before an unmanned EVA landed next to the building.

It was then sexy back started playing. Shinji picked up the phone and was met with Misato's voice. "Shinji let me introduce you to Evangelion unit Nephilim Ritsuko had it in the oven but thanks to the demon remains it was ready," Misato said as Shinji smirked.

"Ok time to get back behind the wheel again," Shinji said with a grin.

The EVA was ready and the Entry Plug opened up. Shinji didn't have the time to get into a Plug-Suit, so he just did what he did when he first got in, but this time he was ready as everything set into place. It was a little different since there were blue and crimson markings before the whole thing came alive and the screens turned on.

"Ok first two EVA's I got in caused an impact here's hoping!" Shinji called before he made the EVA move. Mundus was upon Shinji as he smirked. Shinji and his new EVA locked hands with Mundus in a test of strength.

It was evident that they were equally match as Shinji smirked. Shinji then increased his synch ratio and used his strength to knocked Mundus down. But the Demon god of Hell quickly got up but not before Shinji punched Mundus in the face.

"That was for my mother," Shinji said before Mundus grabbed Shinji by the arms and started crushing them. Shinji then activated a second pair of arm that looked like a demonic parody of the one he used against Zuriel. He used it and punched Mundus in the gut. "That was for my father!" he yelled as Shinji wasn't done. Shinji was free as he grabbed his Prog. knife and went to stab it deep into Mundus luckily he missed Kenji. "That was for Rei!" Shinji yelled as the battle was reaching it dramatic climax. Shinji went devil Trigger in his EVA causing a star seen in some religions to appear on his back. He then slices up Mundus body till he reached his neck. "AND THIS IS FOR HUMANITY!" he yelled before cutting Mundus' head off killing the Demon King of Hell permanently.

Mundus fell apart as Shinji smiled the star disappeared as Mundus' body fell apart. Shinji then turned on the comm. to the Wundur, Asuka, and Mari before speaking. "Hey girls meet us at the nearby park and have the Wundur pick up my EVA," Shinji called before he got out of his EVA with Hades following close behind.

(In the ruined streets)

Shinji and Hades met up with Kenji as they both smiled. Kenji was a little bit in pain but it was quickly going away. "New ride Shinji?" the wielder of Yamato asked as he saw the EVA.

"Yeah," Shinji replied before checking on Kenji. "You ok?" he asked as Kenji smirked.

"Yes nothing that won't heal," Kenji said before they decided to head to the ruined park they used to play in as children.

(TBC)

ESKK: man I'm making short chapters recently I was intended to make this chapter an all battle chapter and I succeeded in doing that but I want your review on how me and Wolf can make it longer so please review.


	6. Chapter 6 battle of Nephilim

Son of Yui the Nephilim

ESKK: it's here the end of the Mundus saga is here with the battle between the two Nephilim now I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rebuild of Evangelion or DmC: Devil May Cry

(Start)

On the internet people were posting many things about what was going on.

IXAL: hey did you see what happened in Limbo City?

Sexy back: Yeah it's all over the web.

There were even postings of the Demons that have been laid bare to see by the world.

FINAL: What are these things?

YU: There all over the place.

Fang: there everywhere!

People were posting videos and pictures of the Demons as even if one got deleted another one took its place. More and more appeared as every human on earth can agree on one thing.

"WE HAVE AWAKENED!"

(At the destroyed park)

The group consisting of Shinji, Kenji, Rei, Asuka, Mari, Misato, and Hades were at a ruined park watching the ruined city of Limbo as Rei saw something was happening. "What's happening?" she asked as Rei was being guided by Shinji sense she was having trouble walking.

It was Kenji who answered. "Limbo has collapsed into the real world," he said as they walked to the fence. "What was once hidden is now laid bare for all to see. Revolution is in the air," he explained as he had a smile on his face.

"I never believed I'd live to see this day," Rei said as Asuka smiled.

"Well believe it wonder girl we saved humanity," Asuka said with a smile.

"Yea ironic humanity was saved by beings that weren't human," Mari said as Misato watched.

"This is the beginning of the end for the demons," Shinji said as he leaned on the fence. "Mankind is free," Shinji said with his own smile.

"Yes," Kenji started. "Free from the demons," he said with a smirk. "The path is clear for us to rule," Kenji said surprising everyone. Everyone looked at Kenji like they misheard him.

"Excuse me?" Mari asked surprised.

"What did he say?" Asuka asked just as shocked.

"Did he just say?" Misato asked as she was reaching for her gun.

"What did you just say?" Shinji asked thinking he misheard him.

"The path is clear for us to rule," Kenji said as Shinji was surprised.

"To rule what?" the wielder of Rebellion asked as he didn't want to believe it.

"This," Kenji said gesturing to Limbo city and the world. "Everything," he finished as it was becoming as clear as day.

"Kenji?" Rei asked as Misato was almost at her gun.

"You mean-like Mundus?" Shinji asked as he wanted answers.

"No... No," Kenji started like Shinji was joking. "We will be nothing like Mundus," Kenji continued as he turned to the group. "We will respect our subjects not enslave them.

"Subjects," Rei asked as Shinji was getting away from the group.

"He means humans," Shinji said as it was making sense to him.

"Even Mundus had a point. Without a higher power to rule, humans would simply revert back to their primitive state. Many don't even have a chance against the demons that are now known, or the angels. Even the EVAs were essentially clones of Lucifer and Eve, whom are dubbed Adam and Lilith." That was something that was surprising, but it still didn't change the fact that they were deceived. "Besides Humans are like children from beings like Mundus." That left a sour image in everyone's minds of Kenji.

"We weren't fighting for humanities freedom just Kenji's," Shinji said making sense of what Kenji's plot.

"Shinji you and I, we have saved mankind," Kenji said trying to make Shinji see his way of thinking.

"You don't know humans as well as you think bro. They make mistakes, but so have we. Hands, regardless of; who or what has them, can hurt others, but they can also help others. You think humans so weak, then what about Rei? She held on so you can stay safe!" Shinji countered Kenji, but Kenji still seemed intent on this path.

"Rei did show great use, but part of that is that she is not entirely human. She's a clone of our mother mixed in with Eve, making her our half-sister."

"Great, use," Rei asked knowing full well how Kenji knew of her origin.

"I'm not letting you do this Kenji," Shinji said but Kenji sighed.

"Fine if you don't wish to rule by my side, if you don't want the responsibility of protecting mankind then step aside I'll rule on my own," Kenji said as Shinji was getting pissed. "Now step aside," Kenji ordered like he was some king.

"I can't let you do this," Shinji said as Rei wanted to stop this before it got out of hand.

"I can't let you stop me," Kenji said as he came, torts Shinji

"Wait Kenji Shinji," Rei started but Kenji cut her off.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" he yelled as Hades growled at Kenji.

Rei could see that there was no way of stopping Kenji from going down this path. What's about to unfold could very well be an epic battle.

Rei carefully sat herself down so she could rest but when Misato, Mari, and Asuka were about to, intervene Rei stopped them. "No this is a battle Shinji needs to fight," Rei said as even Hades understood. The girl made sure to stay out of the way as this was something Shinji had to do alone.

As Shinji and Kenji were walking to the flat battlefield that was once a park they reached for their respected swords Rebellion and Yamato ready to draw them. Shinji and Kenji held there glare at each other as clouds started to come in slowly.

Everyone waited on bated breath as the two swordsmen stared at each other, waiting for the duel to start. Even Mari's pet Rage was quite as it hid behind its new mother. The sound of thunder came quickly, and that was when the clash started.

Shinji clashed blades but it was only brief before they ended up on opposite sides from where they started. They glared at each other before Shinji took out Ebony and Ivory. He could feel the two demon girls growl at being tricked by Kenji for his little world domination plan. He fired multiple rounds but Kenji spun Yamato in front of him stopping the bullets in their tracks. He set them to the side standing straight up with his Katana before sending them at Shinji. The wielder of Rebellion used his sword to cut the bullets in half causing them to hit the wall behind him.

Shinji charged at Kenji with Rebellion but Kenji didn't even take out Yamato from its scabbard as he used said scabbard to block Shinji's attacks. The Brown/white haired Nephilim growled as Kenji smirked. Kenji then clutched the handle of Yamato with the stance of a samurai about to draw his sword. Shinji knew what Kenji was about to do as Kenji then disappeared and reappeared behind Shinji while putting Yamato in its Scabbard. When he did, cuts appeared on Shinji all over his body but Shinji quickly shrugged it off as it began to heal.

Asuka saw what Kenji did when blocking with Yamato's scabbard. "He can use an AT-field," Asuka said as she didn't think Nephilim had the ability.

"Ok then if Kenji could do it why won't Shinji?" Misato asked as she thought Shinji didn't know how.

Back to the fight Shinji saw his chance to attack as Shinji once again charged at Kenji. The two brothers clashed blades as they swung at each other. Shinji's were wild while Kenji's were agile. Then they clashed blades trying to overpower the other. Shinji and Kenji were pushing their blades at each other both were sending a glare at each other. Shinji could see that whatever connection they had as children was being cut here.

Shinji then over powered Kenji and was able to push him away. Kenji slide on his boots as he used Yamato to stop himself from sliding. Kenji then faced Shinji with a glare. Kenji then summoned his ethereal sword to help him fight as he sent them at Shinji. Shinji dodged and blocked with Rebellion and his AT-field.

The fight continued with the girls and Hades waiting on baited breath while the two continued their fighting. Shinji then channeled his own AT-Field into Rebellion and sent it as a stream of energy slashes, which Kenji blocked with Yamato.

Shinji then used stinger and sent Kenji tumbling to the ground. "Sorry I have to do this brother," Shinji said as Kenji stood up and sheathed Yamato.

"Don't be," Kenji said before turning to Shinji.

The two brothers charged at each other and continued their battle. Shinji and Kenji swung there blades at each other as it began to rain with blue thunder.

Shinji and Kenji's blades clashed as sparks flew from the swords rubbing against each other. The twins kept their glare at each other.

Asuka couldn't believe it as Hades whimpered a little feeling its masters feeling of betrayal. "It's not fair there brothers and they used to love each other why did Kenji go down this path?" the German Angel hybrid asked as she couldn't believe it.

"Power corrupts anyone who thirsts for it and unfortunately Kenji thirsted for it to much," Misato said as Mari held her Rage Spawn.

Back to the fight Shinji knocked Kenji away from him making the white haired Nephilim trample before he landed on his feet. Kenji glared at Shinji before he jumped up into the air and came down with an air strike from Yamato. Shinji narrowly dodged with his shirt getting a cut on it that also cut his skin. Shinji yelped in pain as he looked at the wound as it was healing.

Shinji charged at his brother with Stinger as he used his AT-field to deflect Kenji's ethereal swords. "You don't get it Shinji humans they need our protection you've seen what humans can do humans like SEELE humans like our father," Kenji said as Shinji used Rebellion backhanded while spinning upward.

"Yeah I've seen and I know I can stop them without being there king," Shinji said as he used Stinger when Kenji was coming down.

Kenji was knocked to the ground as he was in a kneeling position facing away from Shinji. "It's not too late Kenji," Shinji tried to reason as Kenji got up.

"You don't get it Shinji," Kenji started before disappearing and reappearing behind Shinji. "It's already too late for me," Kenji said as Shinji was caught by surprised. He attempted to turn and slash him but missed giving Kenji enough time to knock Shinji to the wall.

When Shinji got out of the crater it made he got pissed and glared at Kenji when the red energy of Shinji's Devil Trigger appeared on Shinji's face and eyes but not enough to go Devil Trigger.

"I feel sorry for Kenji," Mari said surprising Misato.

"Why?" Misato asked having a feeling she knew what the answer would be.

"Because he's going to lose to Devil-Kun," Mari said as Misato watched.

Back to the fight Shinji and Kenji were throwing everything they had at each other as Shinji and Kenji were equally matched. Shinji and Kenji then were trying to overpower the other with Rebellion and Yamato respectively. It looked like Kenji was winning at first but that was until Shinji put all his might into it and pushed away. Kenji slid backwards on his feet as he glared at Shinji before smirking when he stopped. Kenji stabbed Yamato into the ground as his coat turned from dark blue with a blue design to white with a blue design Kenji's skin turned white as he also produce a doppelganger that was completely back.

Rei was surprised as she knew what that form of Kenji was. "Kenji has just activated his Devil Trigger," she said as the others were surprised.

"Wait Kenji could have gone Devil Trigger this whole time?!" Misato asked as if Kenji was already strong before then there was no telling what he could do.

"He never had the need too before," Rei said as the storm was getting more powerful.

Shinji glared before he too activated his Devil Trigger. Kenji's shadow attacked as Shinji quickly dispatched it before charging at the real deal.

This was it the final blow as whoever survives this shall be the only Nephilim Human hybrid in existence. AS they were getting closer Shinji and Kenji were having flashbacks to their childhood before Gendo left them and even after Gendo left them. Shinji did his stinger attacked and stabbed Kenji through the chest making him deactivates his Devil Trigger.

Kenji used his hands to slide the sword out of him but that only caused Shinji who was still in his Devil Trigger to stab Rebellion in deeper. Kenji was screaming in pain as Shinji was able to force Kenji to the ground on his back. Shinji roared as Rei walked closer to Shinji.

"Shinji please don't kill him," Rei asked as Shinji looked at Rei with his demonic eyes before going back to killing Kenji. Rei kneeled down to Shinji eye level to try and reason with him. "I am begging you Shinji-kun don't kill him for me," Rei begged as Shinji looked at her again before he deactivated his Devil Trigger.

Shinji took Rebellion out of Kenji as the latter of which gasped for air. Shinji put his hand out for Kenji to grab to which Kenji did. Both had a flashback to their childhood when they would sword fight against each other.

When Kenji was up on his feet and Yamato was in his hand Shinji just glared at Kenji. "This world is under my protection," Shinji said as he was making himself humanities guardian Nephilim.

Kenji started walking away but before he left Kenji just looked at Shinji. "You have chosen the wrong side Shinji they won't accept you, you're not human your only part human the other two parts are Angel and Demon so you don't belong in Heaven or Hell either," Kenji said as Shinji glared.

"Then I'll endure the exile," Shinji said before Kenji turned and swung Yamato opening a portal for himself.

Kenji glanced at Shinji before giving him his last words. "I loved you brother," Kenji said before going through and closing the portal.

Shinji just looked down with a semi depressed look as Asuka hoped he wasn't reverting back to spineless Shinji. "Shinji-kun, are you ok?" Rei asked as she touched Shinji shoulder.

"If I'm not human then what am I?" the Nephilim asked as Rei just sighed.

"You are Shinji Ikari, son of Yui the Nephilim your not the third child your just you nothing more nothing less," Rei said as the cheered Shinji up.

A rock landed on a jukebox that everyone failed to notice making it play a song called "Devil Never Cries."

Asuka looked at the sky as she sighed. "Look at the sky its blue," Asuka said as Shinji looked.

"The winds of change are coming," Misato said as she also looked.

"But they'll be back they always come back," Shinji said as Mari noticed something.

"Devil-Kun, are you crying?" Mari said as the storm had stopped after Shinji beat Kenji.

"It's just the rain," Shinji said as his eyes were covered by his hair.

"But the rain stopped long ago baka," Asuka countered as she could tell Shinji was hiding the fact that he was crying.

"Devils Never Cry," Shinji said as Misato sighed.

"Maybe somewhere out there even a devil cries when he is betrayed by a loved one," Misato said before Shinji took out Ebony and shot a couple of Demons that showed up.

"Was wondering when these guys would show up," Asuka said with a grin as she summoned her Katana.

"Think you can handle this Devil-Kun?" Mari asked as her arms got covered in electricity.

"Are you kidding me why ask that? THIS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR!" the Nephilim yelled before he started walking and made his coat flutter. Shinji took out Ebony and Ivory before spinning them in his hand showing off before pointing them at the Demons.

"I'm absolutely crazy about it!" Shinji yelled with a grin before pulling the trigger and beginning the slaughter of demons.

(TBC)

ESKK: and that's it for the Mundus saga hope you enjoyed it now in honor on Evangelion I shall do a preview to the next saga the SEELE saga.

(Preview)

We see Unit 2+8 fighting Nemesis class EVA's as unit Nephilim was fighting Devil Class EVA's and an Angel as Unit Nephilim was being wild and a brute.

Misato: After the defeat of Mundus Shinji was cleared of all charges and Kenji is nowhere to be seen now WILLE had placed the focus on SEELE now that NERV is gone next time on Son of Yui the Nephilim season 2 the SEELE saga see you real soon.

(TBC)

ESKK: ok see you real soon.


	7. Chapter 7 The SEELE saga begins

Son of Yui the Nephilim

SEELE saga

ESKK: It's here the SEELE saga the one that you all been waiting for. Now sense everyone has been kind enough to flame me on my grammar instead of telling me the fanfic is a bad idea I shall try and work on my grammar but I'm autistic so it's harder for me to spot grammar mistakes but other than that Enjoy.

_Singing_

Disclaimer: I do not own Rebuild of Evangelion or DmC: Devil May Cry.

(Start)

(1 year after the Mundus incident)

The world now knows that there are Demons among them that, is a truth SEELE using their diplomatic power cleaned there hands of being involved but WILLE still exists. SEELE had lost half of its power without Mundus so they were gaining hate in some countries. But now Shinji or as WILLE ranked him specialist Ikari now with his new team called Devil May Cry were in charge of hunting the Demons that plagued mankind and bringing down SEELE once and for all. Kenji had disappeared a year ago and no one had seen hide or hair of him.

But now rumors of a SEELE super weapon, is floating around as Team Devil May Cry is being sent out to investigate. The rules have changed and the stakes are even higher but know that Devils Never Cry.

(Opera house)

Mana Kirishima an old friend of Shinji was dressed in a really nice dress as she had a tiara on and a sash as she was on the stage. In front of the stage was, an orchestra and the audience as she waited to start. The orchestra soon started playing as Mana knew her cue to start singing was coming up.

_Listen to my voice calling you_

_Pulling you out of the darkness_

(Meanwhile outside)

Shinji Ikari was walking to the Opera house as he was wearing his hood and easing his way through a crowd of people.

_Hear the Devil's cry of sin_

_Always turn you back on him_

(With Mana) 

Mana continued to sing as the Orchestra kept the music up with her.

_With the Wind you go_

_Still I dream of your spirit leading you back home._

(With Shinji)

Shinji arrived at the Opera house showing his ticket to enter with the front man nodding allowing him entrance. Shinji took a detour and headed to the balcony seats that belong to a certain target.

_I will give my gifts to you_

_Grow you garden, watch it bloom_

_The light in your eyes is an angel up high_

_Fighting to ease the shadow side_

Shinji arrived at a special balcony that was more like a box before killing the two guards and kicking down the door. The SEELE councilmen was shocked to see Shinji here of all places. He went to call security but Shinji shot the phone before he could even do it. The Nephilim took off his hood and grabbed the SEELE councilman but the color of his shirt and pointed Ebony at his head demanding answers.

_Hearts will grow through having to bend_

_Leaving behind all things in the end_

"Where's the SEELE base?" he demanded ready to pull the trigger.

(With Mana)

Mana continued her song unaware of what was going on in the Balcony as the song was soon reaching its end.

_Listen to my voice calling you_

_Pulling you out of the Darkness Hear the Devil's cry of sin_

_Always turn you back on him._

The orchestra was ending the song as Mana was catching her breath from the singing.

(With Shinji)

"Outside of the city in the mountains!" the SEELE councilman cried as he didn't want to die.

"Ok thank you," Shinji said before pulling the trigger killing the member of SEELE. Shinji then threw him off the balcony just as the music stopped playing catching everyone's attention. They all screamed at the sight of Shinji as he had blood on his face.

Security was on its way as they were heading to deal with Shinji but Shinji could tell they weren't really human. As the 15 year old Nephilim was dealing with his foes and killing them Shinji had a smirk on his face. "Come on give me a challenge already," Shinji said with a grin as he fought and killed his opponents easily enough with only Rebellion.

Mana was watching Shinji slaughter the security guards as she wanted to know why her childhood friend would do this. This wasn't the Shinji Ikari she knew. She only met him after he saved her from Demons over 16 years ago. Mana looked at the dead security and saw that they didn't look so human in death they almost looked demonic.

Meanwhile Shinji was fighting his way through guards but he then used his Demon Lift to get him back to the balcony before switching to his Demon Pull to open a path for him in the wall, he then used his Angel Lift again to escape so he could tell WILLE what he found out about SEELE.

All the while Mana watched with a shock looked on her face as she didn't expect this of Shinji. "Shinji?" she uttered as she saw him escape.

(Scene break)

The monoliths of SEELE appeared in a dark room as each monolith had a number from 1 to 13 with sound only and the symbol of SEELE.

"So it is true then the Nephilim Shinji Ikari is now after us," a monolith with the number 12 said.

"Yes this will be problematic as so long as the neither Nephilim is aligned with us then we cannot hope to bring about instrumentality," the monolith with the number 2 said.

"Kenji Ikari is nowhere to be seen and with Gendo dead we can't open the gate of bluff to retrieve the lances," SEELE number 3 said.

"I have already began working on an alternative project Savior," Monolith number 7 said as Lorenz Keel was intrigued.

"How far are you from its completion?" Keel asked wanting to know if this Savior can bring about their Instrumentality.

"Not long about another two weeks if anything is on schedule but it requires one important piece of the puzzle that has still been deluding me," Monolith number 7 said.

"And what pray, tell is that?" Monolith number 10 asked.

"The blood of Sparda and Eva," Monolith number 7 said as Lorenz Keel saw something that can give them an alternative.

"I believe we still have the Third Childs blood in cold storage perhaps it can give us the proper ingredient to activate Savior but it will require some genetic manipulation and removing the un-needed parts of the blood mostly the human part," Lorenz Keel said as he could tell with Savior's power they could still bring about Instrumentality. "For now I shall adjourn this meeting till we meet again at the scheduled time," he said before the monoliths disappeared.

(At the A.A. Wunder)

Shinji was walking around the Wunder smoking a Cigarette with Hades padding beside him. Most people were freaked out about Hades at first but they quickly grew use to the Hell Hound as they grew use to Mari Rage spawn now a full grown Hell Rage which she named Lexis sense finding out it was a she.

Right now Shinji was heading to the galley so he could grab a bite to eat, hopefully pizza. Shinji passed the medical wing and saw Rei getting checked out. "Hey sis," Shinji greeted as he let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette, Rei had accepted being Shinji's younger sister as she smiled.

"Hello brother how are you?" she asked as Shinji smiled.

"I'm doing; good, but nothing to write home about," Shinji admitted as he leaned on the door frame. "But what I want to know how are you doing?" he asked as Rei smiled.

"I am getting my check up and Dr. Akagi said she will keep trying to find a way to get the part of me that is Eve out of my DNA," Rei said as Shinji nodded.

"Well that's good to hear," Shinji said as he stopped leaning on the frame. "Anyway Rei I'm heading to the galley going to grab a bite to eat you can join me when you're done with your check up ok," Shinji said as he walked to the Galley.

Shinji soon arrived at the galley and saw the members of WILLE eating, he then noticed Mari's Hell Rage, laying, down next to a table where he saw Mari and Asuka eating. Shinji went and grabbed a plate and some food which consisted of his luck, pizza and a strawberry sundae.

Shinji walked over to Asuka and Mari's table and sat down. "Hey babes what's up?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Nothing much Devil-kun we were just talking about your last solo mission," Mari said as Shinji grinned.

"Yeah we got another mission coming up most likely break into the SEELE base and get as much data as we can before blowing the place sky high," Shinji said with a grin.

"Of course you're going to be having my help Shinji sense even though you're a Nephilim you can't handle everything on your own," Asuka said as Shinji smirked.

"Says the girl who got her ass kicked by an EVA that turned into a bat," Shinji countered as Asuka glared at Shinji before launching her fork at him making it stab into Shinji's forehead. "Gauh dam it fuck that hurt like hell," Shinji yelped as he pulled the fork out of his forehead.

"Well you deserved it baka," Asuka grumbled as she found it funny how Shinji can complain about pain that could kill a normal human.

Shinji ate his pizza while enjoying his sundae as he felt like he was on top of the world. No one wants him dead unless there a demon, not many Angels to fight, and finally no Kenji. But that last thought left a sour image in his mind. He remembered how Kenji wanted to rule humanity and he is the only one in the way to stop him.

It was then that the intercom came up. "Would specialist Ikari, Captain Shikinami, a Captain Makinami report to Commander Katsuragi for mission briefing," the intercom called as Shinji had finished his meal.

"Well looks like its mission time," Shinji said with a grin as Asuka and Mari also finished.

"Let's go Hades," Shinji said as the hell hound got up and stretched.

"You too Lexis," Mari said as the Hell Rage rubbed up against Mari.

"If I ever get a pet from heaven then it better be one who's loyal," Asuka said as she followed the duo.

(Later at the briefing room)

Shinji, Asuka, and Mari were seated as Misato and Ritsuko were standing in front of them with a view of the SEELE base. "This is the data we were able to gather from the SEELE base and Shinji's findings. "It's fortified with anti-EVA weaponry making a direct attack with our Evangelions impossible," Misato started as Mari could see the where they came in.

"So you want Team Devil May Cry to go in there on foot and find the computer room," Mari said as Ritsuko came in.

"Got it in one but the base is heavily guarded which is why this is going to be a covert black ops mission so Shinji no showing off," Ritsuko said as Shinji who had his feet plopped up on the table shrugged.

"Can't make any promises," he admitted as Hades barked.

"Anyway we have some new uniforms for you that should allow you easy access into the base so sorry Shinji your wearing a plug suit," Misato said as Shinji cursed his luck.

"Ok here's the plan there's an access tunnel in the eastern part of the base connected to a frozen lake luckily this time of year they can't dump anything there so this could be our chance to get in. Once inside you are going to have to find the main control room and turn off the defenses before heading to their Magi we'll attack the base while the defenses are down and give you enough of a diversion for Mari to hack into the Magi and download all their data on a flash drive. While Mari is doing that Shinji you find the members of the SEELE council and either interrogate them or capture them we need to know more about this super weapon there rumored to have," Misato said laying out the plan.

"Easy enough," Shinji said as he smirked.

"So when do we start?" Mari asked as Hades and Lexis seemed exited.

"We'll begin at midnight that's when were the element of surprise will be on your side," Misato said as the girls saluted but Shinji gave a wave.

(Later Midnight)

Team Devil May Cry, were trudging through the snow letting their Hell pets be there guide of anything that can be of danger. Shinji was wearing a red and black plug suit with a helmet similar to the one worn for space missions as the feet had the soles of combat boots Rebellion being on his back and his girls in slots in the back of his suit.

Asuka was also dressed in a red and black plug suit as she had a gun on her waist and a rifle slung on her shoulder.

Mari was dress in a pink and black plug suit as they trudged through the snow with an assault rifle slung over her arm. "You know what I hate about these plug suits?" came Shinji's voice.

"No what Devil-kun?" the Devil human hybrid asked.

"There hard to put on without your junk hanging all over the place and there tight as hell," Shinji said as they were going through the snow.

"Oh stop your bitching Shinji we just need to wear this suit for this mission besides the cloaking function is pretty neat," Asuka called as Shinji shrugged.

"Yeah I guess that's pretty cool but they could have at least made it more loose," Shinji complained as Asuka sighed.

"Ok I admit on it being tight but it doesn't cause me trouble guess it's based on genders," Asuka said as Shinji agreed to that.

"Now babes we going to right direction?" the Nephilim asked as Asuka brought up her left arm and opened up a screen that looked like that of a GPS.

"Yeah were on the right trail just keep walking and we'll be there by the scheduled time," Asuka said as Mari said.

"Y'know Devil-kun if it's any consolation that plug suit makes you look mighty sexy," Mari said in a sultry tone.

"Mari, keep your hormones in check," Asuka said as they kept walking.

(An hour later)

They soon arrived at sewage pipe like spot as Asuka didn't like it. "Ewww I am not going in there," she complained as Shinji shrugged.

"Fine stay out here like a wuss," Shinji said as he and Hades entered first.

"That leaves him all to me," Mari said with a smirk as she and Lexis entered second.

Asuka growled before she entered also knowing she's going to need a shower after this. As they entered they soon arrived at a room with a door which was there ticket inside.

"Ok everyone, activate your cloak field," Mari said as she and Asuka went invisible while Lexis the Hell Rage turned translucent so no one can see it. Hades the Hell Hound turned into a shadow so he could keep with his master.

"Ok everyone, keep radio silence," Asuka said before Shinji carefully opened the door.

Shinji checked both sides and saw no one. "Ok, let's go," Shinji said before they exited the trash room and closing the door behind them.

They were quick and silent going through the halls as they had to find the main control room to turn off the defenses. But they had to make sure no one was there as to make it easier.

As they walked they noticed close to no soldiers wandering the halls most likely trying to keep anyone from getting in.

They soon arrived at a room that they saw weapons systems on the computer screens and soldiers looking at it. Shinji, Asuka, and Mari snuck in before silently killing all the soldiers.

"Ok Mari, do your thing," Shinji said as Mari grinned.

"Got it Devil-Kun and maybe once we're done with the mission we could rent a hotel room and have a little fun," Mari said in a sultry manner.

"Just do the hacking already Mari," Asuka said quietly before Mari nodded with a cat like grin.

Mari's arms got covered in electricity as she put her hands on some cables. She soon found the weapons systems before deactivating them. "Ok weapons are off," Mari said with a cat like grin.

"Ok Asuka, send the signal," Shinji ordered as Asuka nodded and took out a hand held device. She pressed the button and a wireless signal appeared on the screen.

(At the Wunder)

Misato was at the helm of the A.A. Wunder with a serious look on her face as they remained hidden from SEELE.

Maya called from her spot on the Helm with a smile. "The weapon systems are down in the SEELE base," she said with a grin before Misato smirked.

"Ok begin the attack on SEELE," Misato ordered.

"Josai (MS)," everyone yelled before the JA unit was launched for battle.

(Outside)

The Wunder came into range and then fired a laser at the SEELE base causing, all the soldier to start firing back with tanks and VTOLS instead of Artillery cannons.

(Back in the base)

The group felt the base shook signaling a clear shot to the MAGI. "Ok Asuka, Mari, and Lexis you three head to the MAGI and start hacking I have some SEELE council members to find," Shinji said before running.

"Good luck," Asuka said as Shinji gave her the peace sign.

"Ok let's go Angel Princess," Mari said before they and the Hell Rage headed to the MAGI room.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was running through the base as visible as was Hades who kept close to Shinji. "Come on if I were a member of the SEELE council and my base was attacked where would I go?" he asked himself as he looked. That's when it hit him. "An underground Bunker of course," Shinji said before he and Hades went to fine an Elevator that would lead them to the most secure part of the base.

That was when Shinji was met with some company in the form of angel clones of Tabris. "Good thing I know pricks are not the Koworu I know," Shinji said before summoning Rebellion and making quick work of these counterfeits. Shinji noticed one of them had a Key card and he quickly liberated it from the corps. "Not like he's going to need it anymore," Shinji smirked before running again to find that Elevator.

(With Mari and Asuka)

Asuka, Mari and Lexis had arrived at the MAGI room visible as they checked and saw no workers. "Ok Mari if you will," Asuka ordered as Mari's arms got covered in thunder.

Mari then placed her hand on the MAGI trying to find a password that would allow her access to all its data. That was when they heard a robotic voice.

"Access approved welcome SEELE number 7," the robotic voice said before Asuka took out the flash drive.

A Keyboard appeared as Mari smirked. Asuka plugged in the flash drive before downloading all of SEELE's data into it. That was when Soldiers appeared.

"Hey stop you're in a restricted area," one called before taking out there assault rifles.

"I'll deal with them ready Lexis?" Mari asked as the Hell Rage let out a cheetah like roar. Mari summoned her Demon Thunder as Lexis mauled some of the soldiers. Mari zapped at each soldier to make incapacitate them or kill them.

"Come on is that all you got?" Mari teased as she had a grin on her face.

"Ok almost got all the data four eyes," Asuka called as she was making sure no data was left behind.

"Take your time Angel Princesses I'm having a blast," Mari called as she took down more soldiers.

(With Shinji)

Shinji arrived at an elevator as he pressed the down button. The door opened before he entered and place the Key card in a slot. The elevator music Shinji was hearing was "Fly me to the moon."

"Wow this is better than the one I had to listen to at Mundus' tower," Shinji admitted as the Elevator went down. Shinji whistled with the song as this song was good.

The door soon arrived at the required destination as Shinji saw that there was a door at the other end of the hall. Shinji ran over to it as he noticed it was sealed tight. He was planning on using Eryx but Arbiter will do. Shinji the turned Rebellion into said weapon before smashing his way in catching the 3 members of SEELE by surprise.

"Ok assholes your lives end here," Shinji said pointing Revenant at them.

"Crap how did he know about this place?" SEELE 6 asked as Shinji smirked.

"Easy I guessed," Shinji said with a grin.

"Wait we'll give you anything just, name it and it'll be yours," 8 bargained knowing about Shinji's past track record.

"What I want is information on this super weapon you're developing," Shinji demanded as the three talked with each other.

"Very well the weapon is called Evangelion unit Savior and it was designed to bring about our desired instrumentality its size was made to out match a regular EVA, as its powers is derived from both Angel and Demon," SEELE 9 said as Shinji was intrigued.

"But its missing something isn't it?" Shinji asked as he wanted answers.

"Yes the blood of Sparda the Dark Knight and Eva the White General," SEELE 6 said as Shinji got all the information he needed.

It was then that a comm. link came in from Asuka and Mari.

(With Asuka)

"Shinji we got all the data in the MAGI computer and we're heading to the pickup spot," Asuka said as they were running through the base shooting and killing any soldier that got in there way.

(With Shinji)

"Got it," Shinji said before putting his finger on the trigger. "Well looks like you ass holes are no longer needed," Shinji said before he fired Revenant at the SEELE council members before they could ever scream. Shinji then turned to Hades with a smirk on his face. "Ok Hades lets go," Shinji said before Hades barked. The duo ran out of the room heading to the meeting point so they can get the data in WILLE's hands.

Shinji was fighting his way through countless enemies all clones of Koworu as he was over the fact his best friend died. Hade mauled the clones proving a Demons fury can match an Angel's power. As Shinji fought his way through he arrived outside and was reunited with Asuka, Mari, and Lexis. "Ok ladies let's get out of here before something bad happens," Shinji said before he saw a VTOL landing a little ways ahead of them as JA units fought against the enemy JA units.

"There's the VTOL," Mari called as they were almost there.

Shinji saw they weren't going to make it so he took out his Angel Lift and grabbed Asuka and Mari before using it. Hades and Lexis used their pounces to get to the VTOL just as it took off.

"Good you guys made it," a soldier called as Shinji grinned.

"How wouldn't we?" Shinji asked with a cocky smirk.

"Ok then lets head back to the Wundur," the soldier said as he flew the VTOL to the Wundur. The flight was a bit bumpy but they made it alive.

(Meanwhile with Mana)

Mana was heartbroken the member of SEELE funded her career and now with his death her career was practically over. It would be hard for her to find a new top manager but by the time she does she'll be a wash out as it was already beginning to start. She notice less and less people coming to her concert as it would be sooner or later she would be nothing but a bum. The SEELE member Arkham was like a father to her and now with his death she was alone. One thought came to her head as she had a glare that looked demonic from her running makeup.

"Revenge, I want revenge," she said as she was sitting in her apartment. She then got up and headed to the weapons she never thought she would have to use. Mana first changed her clothing dressing herself in something that looked like a school girl. She then placed holsters for hunts around her waist and strapped it to her legs before placing two pistols in them. She then grabbed more gun holsters before placing two Uzi's in them before grabbing a Bazooka with a large bayonet on it before placing on a pair of knee high boots and placing a combat knife in it. After strapping on the boots she looked herself in the mirror before smirking. "Those demon better be afraid he better be very afraid," Mana said with a smirk.

(With team Devil May Cry)

Shinji, Mari, Asuka, Misato, Rei, Hades, and Lexis were gathered in Ritsuko's office with an anticipated look in their eyes.

"Well I have good news and bad news," Ritsuko said as she turned to them.

"Give us the good news first doc," Shinji said with a serious look on his face.

"Well the good news is I got all the data," Ritsuko said with a serious look. "But it will take me time to decipher it as SEELE made sure to keep it well hidden," Ritsuko said giving the bad news.

"Ok then until further notice Team Devil May Cry is on standby until further notice so either train or enjoy yourselves we'll be docking at Zion base in the morning so enjoy your after noon," Misato said as everyone nodded. "Ritsuko try to decipher it as fast as possible ok," Misato said as Ritsuko was already working on it.

"Already on it," Ritsuko said as she typed away on her computer.

"Ok if you don't need anything from us we'll be on our way," Shinji said before leaving followed by the girls and the demon pets.

As they were walking through the hall Shinji could already tell it was night time outside but as he was heading to his room Mari butted in. "Hey Devil-kun wanna have some fun with me tonight?" she asked with a lustful look in a sultry tone.

"Not tonight I'm turning in early," Shinji said as he yawned.

"Oh so close," Mari complained with a pout as she went to her and Asuka's shared room.

"Come on Hades," Shinji said as they went to his room to sleep. When they arrived Shinji lay on his bed and looked at the ceiling. Hades lay down next to Shinji's bed in a bed of his own before falling right to sleep.

Shinji on the other hand stayed up staring at the ceiling before bringing his right hand up to his face and saw, himself clenching and unclenching it. He continued to do so for about 3 minutes before he clenched his hand hard. "I'll stop your 'Savior,' SEELE I won't let you force mankind into an evolution against their will," Shinji said as he brought his fist down. 'But why do I feel like I should know the names Sparda and Eva," Shinji thought before falling asleep.

(TBC)

ESKK: Great I got this chapter ready for everyone I hope you enjoy it and remember I'm watching you R&R.


	8. Chapter 8: the Echidna of the jungle HG1

Son of Yui the Nephilim

ESKK: hey what's up I got you guys a new chapter of Son of Yui and trust me the romance is finally going to start. So if you have complaints then suck it up if my grammar is off then flame.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rebuild of Evangelion or Devil May Cry they belong to Hideki Aono and Capcom.

(Start)

Misato was on her break at the Zeon break she had just finished a shit load of paperwork, no new missions have come up, and finally no demons have been silent for a while. Which meant for team Devil May Cry a little vacation, but with there being no new missions Shinji had no doubt treated himself to some pizza. Misato leaned back on her chair in a relaxing manner as she had a smile on her face.

That was when Asuka walked in. "Hey Misato me and Mari are going out for a girls night out wanna come?" Asuka offered as she was dressed in casual wear.

Misato thought about it as it been ages sense she last had a girls night out and besides it's not like she had anything better to do. "Sure I'd love too," Misato said with a small smile.

"Ok see you there," Asuka said before she left leaving Misato to go get ready sense it would be fun. Misato headed to her room where she kept an old dress she's been saving for special occasions.

When Misato arrived she picked up the dress she usually used for dates or get together as it consisted of a pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeved sweater for the cold a coat and a pair of nice snow shoes. When she was dressed she put on a scarf and headed her way to meet up with Asuka and Mari.

(Later at a bar)

Asuka, Mari, and Misato were gathered at a local bar at a table talking about random stuff as they were laughing a little. That was when Asuka decided to bring up a subject for Mari.

"So Mari, tell me do you have a thing for Shinji or just his body?" the German Angel hybrid asked with a smirk.

"Can I say both?" Mari asked with a sultry tone.

"Wait you have a crush on bratty Shinji," Asuka asked as Mari laughed.

"Sorry Asuka but he's not much of a brat anymore he's more of a Devil Hunter Shinji or as I like to call him Devil-kun," Mari explained with a smile.

"Ok I admit he's more, bad ass this way but honestly I kind of miss the Shinji we knew y'know," Asuka admitted as she did miss the False Shinji if only a little.

"Asuka remember that Shinji was used to cause, Third and Fourth impact," Misato said as Asuka nodded.

"I know but with the other Shinji I felt a connection y'know I mean sure I still have that connection with him now but with the old one he was willing to talk about what was going on with him," Asuka admitted as Mari nodded.

"Well we gotta give him time and show him there are still people who care about him," Mari said before she got a smirk. "Or in my case show him he's still love in more ways than one," she said in a sultry tone.

"Pervert," Asuka glared as Mari really was a pervert now a days.

"Hey I can't help it I think I might be part succubus," Mari admitted as she had a grin.

"Yeah wander what's taking Ritsuko so long with those demon comparison tests?" Misato asked in a joking manner.

"Maybe she's wondering where she could find more," Asuka joked as she had a smile.

The trio of girl laughed as they soon came to remembering Shinji. "Y'know I can tell you have feelings for Shinji, Asuka," Misato said aloud as she had a smirk.

"That's not true he's just my partner and teammate that's it," Asuka countered looking away blushing.

"Come on Angel Princess don't deny it almost everyone at WILLE could tell," Mari said wiggling her finger at Asuka. "Well everyone besides Shinji he may know how to hit on girls who just want to get into his pants but he's completely oblivious when a girl actually likes him," Mari joked as Asuka glared.

"Ok fine I have feelings for him but I'm afraid that if I tell him it would ruin mines and Shinji's friendship," Asuka admitted as Misato saw the dilemma.

"Well looks like we have that dilemma," Misato said with a sigh. "You're afraid of getting close to him because you might get hurt," Misato said as Mari looked at Asuka. "But something the bastard Kenji once taught me was that we all must take a leap of fate now and again so Asuka don't be afraid ok," Misato said as Asuka was surprised.

"You know even though I hate Kenji I'm sort of grateful to him," Mari said as Asuka looked at Mari with a glare.

"Oh yeah how so?" she asked hoping Mari wasn't thinking of joining Kenji.

"Well if it wasn't for him we would have never have met the real Shinji and we would have never took down NERV and Mundus," Mari said remembering their battles against Mundus over a year ago.

"Oh yea I'm surprised it's already been a year," Asuka said reminiscing.

"Yeah it seems even with all the bad things Kenji did the one good thing he did was bring us all together," Misato said with a smile.

"Well sense me and Mari confessed why don't, you tell us if you have feelings for Shinji and you have no excuse to lie," Asuka said with a smirk.

Misato grinned before answering as she found it funny. "Yeah I have feelings for Shinji but unlike you I'm waiting for the right moment y'know," Misato said with a smirk.

"Well better hurry before either, me or Mari takes him," Asuka said with a grin.

"I have a better idea why not share him," Mari said with a sultry smirk.

"What are you nuts?" Asuka asked like Mari was crazy or perverted.

"Well currently as the world is now people are more worried about how many kids are being born sense the world is currently still recovering from 4th impact and then there's the fact that Mundus had caused even more deaths and everyone knowing that there are Demons in the world people are more determined than ever to make more children," Mari explained as Misato smirked.

"Well I'm all for it that way no hearts will be broken," she said with a grin.

"But… polygamy… and…" Asuka trailed off as she tried to picture it. "Fine but we better share him equally or else I'm taking him all to myself," Asuka grumbled as Misato and Mari smiled.

It was then that there Drinks arrived. "Well then here's to future happiness," Misato said holding up her shot of beer. Asuka and Mari did the same before drinking none of them felt the buzz because of their Angel and Demon DNA within them.

(Meanwhile with Shinji)

Shinji and Hades were training to get stronger to find more information on this "Project Savior."

"Man Shinji you really need to cool off you might just fall over before you even face Savior," Makoto said as he walked in.

"Well Makoto I would but I can't let Savior one up me and besides I took down Mundus so I don't think I'll have trouble with another EVA," Shinji said with a smirk. Hades barked in agreement.

"Well just relax every now and then ok," Makoto said before walking off.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya," Shinji shrugged off before going back to training.

(Scene break)

It was early morning when Shinji got up as he heard the intercom calling him. Shinji headed to the briefing room with a yawn as he wanted to sleep. Hades also yawned with a glare that showed how tired he was. "I know boy but a mission is a mission," Shinji said as he arrived at the briefing room with Misato and Ritsuko waiting there for him.

"Welcome Shinji Ritsuko had deciphered some of the data that your team got from the SEELE base," Misato said before Ritsuko started showing a rain forest on the screen.

"Now Shinji, Misato as you can see this forest his normal but someone has opened a Hell Gate here normally we would be worried because of a Demon King gaining power from it but this is not the case. This Hell Gate seems to be letting Demons into our world thus needs to be closed. So a small team consisting of Shinji and Misato will investigate and close the Hell Gate," Ritsuko said as Shinji was surprised.

"Wait you're kidding Misato this is your first mission with team Devil May Cry," Shinji said surprised.

"I know but it'll be fun being on the field again," Misato said with a grin.

"Fine well it'll be fun," Shinji said with a grin.

"Yes well all the scout probes we sent have all been destroyed by a worm like Demon so that's why we're sending Shinji and Misato a smaller group would draw less attention by the demon we have also detected two other Hell Gates but they are being handled by Asuka and Mari," Ritsuko said as Hades barked in excitement.

"Ok well this should be fun," Shinji said with a grin.

"Good now the mission will begin soon so for now go get ready you two," Ritsuko said before Shinji nodded. "Oh and Shinji even though you're the leader of team Devil May Cry Misato is the commander of WILLE so her authority supersedes yours," Ritsuko said as Shinji waved at her showing her, he understood.

(Scene break)

A, single VTOL was flying through the Amazon jungle as it was carrying the passengers that had some business here. The Amazon was one of the places that was unaffected by Impact, Third, and Fourth Impact no one knew why as people labeled it a mystery of life.

The VTOL landed as out, came Shinji in his normal gear. Next came Misato dressed in a uniform similar to the JSSDF but it had the symbol of WILLE on it. Finally was Hades as the Hell Hound, stretched after being cooped up in the VTOL so long.

"Ok so the Hell Gate should be north of here on top of a small mountain," Shinji said as Misato took point.

"Well Shinji this is where I take command sense I am a higher rank than you," Misato said as she took out her gun Angel weapon a pair of Uzi's that had a keychain of a holy cross.

"Whatever you say commander," Shinji said as he followed her with Hades staying close behind. The VTOL had left after the drop off was complete as Shinji had Ebony and Ivory out ready for anything.

As they walked Shinji noticed that there were a lot of tropical animals just waiting for something. Shinji didn't know what but he knew it couldn't be good.

(Meanwhile with SEELE)

The monoliths of SEELE were gathered but numbers 6, 8, and 9 were missing as well as 4.

"It seems that our numbers are dwindling," SEELE 2 said as he noticed there members were being picked off by WILLE.

"Yes but we must not let their sacrifice be in vain now that Shinji and WILLE knows of Savior we must work post haste," SEELE 5 said as they knew 7 was the one who had the key to savior.

"Tell me 7 does the Savior accept the blood we used from Shinji?" Lorenz asked.

"Unfortunately it did not accept it," 7 said as 2 had a theory.

"Perhaps the blood must be applied fresh without any modification just so long as it has some connection to Sparda and Eva," 2 said as that sounded like a solid theory.

"So we either bring Savior to Shinji, or we bring Shinji to Savior," 3 said as that sounded like a logical solution.

"But my sources tells me that Shinji and his team are now after the Hell Gates that have been opened if we open a Hell Gate at where Savior is located then we have a chance at activating Savior," 5 said as that plan might actually work.

"Very well then we shall awaken Savior through Shinji we shall meet again at the scheduled time until then this meeting is adjourned," Lorenz said before the monoliths disappeared.

(Back with Shinji and Misato)

Shinji and Misato were traversing the jungle for a couple of hours now as Shinji had to ask a question. "Hey Misato have any theories on how this Hell Gate was opened and who did it?" Shinji asked as Misato did have an answer.

"Maybe SEELE have been trying to mimic Mundus' Hell Gate and ended up creating a weaker one instead," Misato said as Shinji shrugged.

"I can deal with that," he said as they soon arrived at a clearing with a giant slab that had a tear of sorts in it of glowing green energy. "Huh?" Shinji asked as he sensed a demon and turned around and saw a giant worm like beast flying in the sky as it looks to be laying eggs. The eggs flew off to distance as she had an open mouth with a long tong.

Misato also turned around and was a little grossed out. Shinji sighed before he ran forward and kicked the eggs sending them flying back to her as the ricochet off each other and trees before the mouth opened like a flower with the tong doing the same in one section and the top part splitting in two. It revealed a woman's torso as she had white eyes and blue skin.

The tongs hit her in the face as she was caught off guard. **"What in the OW!"** she cried as she was hit in the face by her egg. **"Who the hell are you two!"** she demanded as Shinji chuckled.

Shinji turned to her with a smirk as he was wandering when she would notice them. "Glad I got you attention I was beginning to feel a little ignored," Shinji wise cracked as he put his hands on his hips.

"**You may jest, but the kindest fate I offer is to unify and spend eternity with a child of MINE!"** she said when she said "mine," she turned back into a tong before going after Shinji who was holstering Rebellion on his shoulder. The Demon bit down on Shinji as only his legs were outside of her mouth like left over's.

Shinji then started forcing her to open his mouth with a smirk on his face. "As appealing as that sounds, I think I'll pass," Shinji wise cracked with a smirk before he jumped out of her mouth with Rebellion in his hand. "Though a fight every now and again does make life more interesting," Shinji said as he walked forward. "Don't you think?" he asked a she pointed Rebellion at the demon.

"**Wait I know you you're the one who killed my sister Succubus,"** she yelled as Shinji laughed but Misato pointed her angelic guns at the demon. **"On my name Echidna and my forest of children I shall destroy you, Son of Yui!"** she yelled as Shinji grinned.

"Well get ready to eat those words!" Misato said before she began shooting at Echidna.

Echidna was flying around as Misato was shooting it with her guns. But Shinji jumped up onto Echidna's back and stabbed into it. But Echidna got him off but Shinji then threw at Aquila at her. The two Shurikens split into more as they attacked the Demon at multiple spots.

"Hades sick'em!" the Nephilim ordered as Hades obeyed. Hades was then attacking when he can by biting and clawing at the Demon.

Aquila then returned to Shinji before he switched it with Eryx which he used said gauntlets to punch Echidna who was about to tackled him. The Demon flipped over but then her body split apart showing a sack of sorts. Out of the sack eggs came out and they quickly hatched.

"Misato you get the sack I'll get mommies little boys," Shinji said referring to the hatchlings so he could kill them.

Misato let out a fury of bullets at the sack as it was doing damage to Echidna as Shinji covered her from the Demons that she laid.

When the demons were killed Echidna rose up and started flying around again. Shinji then Switched to Osiris with a grin on his face. "Let's do some weed whacking," he said before he used his Karma attack with it. He then Echidna was hit pretty bad but she then stuck her body into the ground with only her head out.

She then stuck pieces of her tail out and began attacking the duo with them. "Misato you cover me I'll try to get close!" Shinji called before he charged.

"Hey I'm the one giving the orders," Misato said but quickly shut up when the tail bits came out of the ground.

Shinji ran at Echidna as she made a wall out of her tail but Shinji quickly used Osiris to cut it down. Meanwhile the bits of tails that came after Shinji were quickly shot down by Misato. Shinji then slashed Echidna with Osiris doing even more damage to her. Osiris' blade was now shining making it look like a cross.

It was then that Echidna started glowing and took the pose of a dragon as she shot the red projectiles that weren't apparently eggs at once. Shinji then switched to Eryx and punch the projectiles back at her before switching to Osiris and doing the same. "Savage," Shinji said with a grin as he then went after Echidna with Eryx before punching her away from them. Echidna noticed the damage her forest had taken as she started freaking out.

"**No my forest, my children!"** she yelled before Shinji shot her with Ivory causing her to scream as she blew up before smirking.

"That look suits you better," Shinji said as he saw a flowing ball at the item keeping at Hell Gate active. "One down," Shinji said as he walked over to it before it exploded into red black slime. AS it slid to Shinji's arms and left Eryx transformed into that of a Devil Arm. Replacing Eryx was a Devil Arm called Gilgamesh making the Nephilim smirk.

Shinji turned his hands into fists making these, blade like appendages come out of the gauntlets. Shinji then unclenched his hands causing them to retract as he had a smirk. He then took a fighting style as he had his hand ready in a chop like motion.

"What is he doing?" Misato asked as she put her guns away.

Shinji then punched the Hell Gate causing it to come crumbling down on top of him. But the young Nephilim jumped up and started punching and kicking through the rubble as it was apparent he was showing off. When Shinji got back to the ground he smirked as behind him the remains of the wall landed on top of each other. Shinji then turned around and jumped up into the air as the top of the chopping point was too high for him. Shinji then jumped high and chopped the stone right down the center.

When Shinji was done the Hell Gate was gone as he was checking out his new Devil Arm. "Two to go," he said with a grin.

Misato took out a comm. link before speaking. "Hey Ritsuko we need a pick up the Hell Gate has been closed and Shinji got another Devil Arm," Misato said as liked how well Shinji destroyed the Hell Gate.

"Understood Misato a VTOL is on its way," Ritsuko said as Shinji nodded.

Hades barked as it liked what Shinji did with the Hell Gate.

The VTOL arrived half an hour later as Shinji got up from the log he was sitting on. "Mission accomplished," Misato said as Shinji nodded.

"Well I'm getting some Pizza after this," Shinji said as he and Hades entered the VTOL.

"I'll have to file the mission report then," Misato said as she hated paperwork. She entered the VTOL as she knew the paperwork is going to be a pain in the ass.

The VTOL then took off as the mission was complete though what was happening with Asuka and Mari's mission was still unknown.

(TBC)

ESKK: next time Asuka is going to be fighting Beriel the conqueror of hell fire as this would be her first solo mission in team Devil May Cry.


	9. The conqueror of the Fire Hell HG2

Son of Yui the Nephilim

ESKK: Hey it's a new chapter of Son of Yui hurray! Now prepare to get served an awesome fanfic. Now Shinji do the Disclaimer before I get bored.

Shinji: fine

Disclaimer:

Shinji: EvaShinobiKaiserKnight does not own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

ESKK: Now on to the story

"Flashback speech,"

(Start)

In a desert town that stood as a replacement for the town over run with demons Mana was walking into a bar as she sat down on the bar stool and sat down. There were guys eyeing her like a slab of meat as Mana simply ignored them. But what really caught their attention was her Bazooka the Kalina Ann. "Get me some beer," Mana asked as the bartender brought her the drink.

"So what brings someone like you all the way out here?" the bartender asked as Mana took a chug of her beer before placing the bottle on the counter.

"I hear there's some Demons in the area also heard some of them might know something on some weapon called Savior, care to elaborate where demons usually hang out around these parts," Mana said as she waited for the Bartender to give her an answer.

"Well about a year ago after the Mundus incident Demons were made known to the world well apparently they liked are steel so they took our old town which was known for its "special," kind of steel. A lot of us made it out and made it here and we've been here ever since," the man said as he finished washing a cup and placed it with the others.

"So you think there are still Demons there?" Mana asked as she took another chug of her beer.

"Probably and they'll keep coming out until that giant slab of stone is out of the picture," the man said as Mana finished her beer.

"Thanks," Mana said before putting her money on the counter unaware that someone had already went on ahead to deal with said Demons.

(With SEELE)

The members of SEELE were gathered again as they were discussing the latest problem. "It seems are old associate Arkham isn't as dead as we thought," 5 said as they all agreed.

"Yes he faked his death as too throw us off his trail," 2 said as Lorenz Keel had a feeling he knew what Arkham was after.

"Perhaps he is after the power of Sparda," 12 said as Keel nodded.

"Yes Arkham was known for his obsession of becoming a legend as great as Sparda," Keel said as 13 had to agree.

"Yes but if he wishes to have Sparda's power then he must find a way to open the Temen-ni-gru and it would require the blood of the priestess that assisted Sparda's daughter in sealing the gates to hell," 13 said as 7 knew he must give his report on Project Savior.

"Well Project Savior is almost ready as is the Hell Gate that will draw Shinji to Savior," 7 said as that was truly good news.

"Yes soon Humanity will be united into one god," 8 said.

"Which will allow us humans to discard these weak vessels," 11 said.

"And experience joy in all forms," 7, 5, and 3 said.

"Yes after all the pain of death is also the Joy of Rebirth," Keel said with a smirk.

(With Asuka)

Asuka had just finished taking care of some Demons that popped out at the entrance of this old ghost town that produced steel in this region. This was Asuka's first Solo Mission as a member of Team Devil May Cry as she was a bit was a bit exited. She can still remember finding out how she got stuck with this mission.

(Flashback)

Asuka was walking to the briefing room as she yawned. She was trying to get some sleep after she had done some training with Shinji. She let out another yawn as she arrived at the briefing room only to be met with Misato and Ritsuko.

"Hey Misato, Hey Ritsuko what did you need me for that it couldn't wait till morning?" the German Angel hybrid asked.

Ritsuko then pulled up on screen what looked like a giant stone slab in the middle of what looked like a demon infested ghost town. "This Asuka is a Hell Gate its one of three we discovered that's origins is unknown," Ritsuko said as Asuka shrugged.

"So you want m team Devil May Cry to go and close it easy enough," Asuka said as Ritsuko shook her head.

"Unfortunately we do not have confirmation that this really is a Hell Gate we only have one confirmation of a Hell Gate so your mission is recon and destroy any demon that comes out of the hell Gate do you understand?" Misato asked as Asuka nodded.

"This will be a solo mission so be careful," Ritsuko said as Asuka nodded.

"Ok I'll go prepare," Asuka said trying hard not to skip out of the room like a happy girl.

(Flashback end)

As Asuka walked through the town before she noticed the giant stone slab on the top of a peak. "Let me guess more Demons," she said as she looked at the slab of stone. She then noticed it started burning with magma and the smell of brimstone could be smelled in the air. That was when a large Demon that seem to be a centaur of a lion with horns, wielding a sword made of brimstone, and wings of fire jumped out of the Hell Gate and landed in the town before roaring setting all the buildings on fire. "Well that defiantly a Hell Gate," Asuka said with a grin as she fanned herself sense the flames were pretty hot.

"**Ah the human world, it's been a while,"** the Demon said as he and Asuka were walking past each other. Then Asuka stopped as she summoned her Energy Katana and quickly did a spin and put out the fire on the buildings making the demon stop. **"How curios…"** the demon said turning around to face the German Angel hybrid.

"Fire's bad for the completion I burn easily never tan," Asuka said as the Demon looked at her.

"**When I came to this world 2,000 years ago,"** the demon started as it walked tours' Asuka. **"There were only a few Angels as the lights of you,"** the demon said calling out Asuka for being part Angel. **"Only the Royal Knights had such potential as you,"** the demon said as Asuka scoffed but made her curios about these "Royal Knights." **"But there was only one Royal Knight who's name I remember,"** the demon said remembering the one who won Sparda's heart.

"Wanna make it another 2,000 years?" the German Angel Hybrid asked.

"**Silence!"** the fiery demon yelled as it raised its sword to strike Asuka. The Demon thrust with his sword as did Asuka with her Energy Katana when the tip of the blades collided they kept the other at bay as Asuka's sword was heating up at the tip. Asuka then pushed the Demons sword away as she smirked. **"Futile pest, you will suffer the wrath of Berial!"** Berial said pointing his sword at Asuka before continuing. **"I the conqueror of the Fire Hell!"** the conqueror of the Fire Hell yelled before roaring before both took a battle stance.

"Bring it on hot spot," Asuka taunted as she had her weapon ready and poised to strike. Berial charged at Asuka as Asuka also charged only to slide under the demon to avoid Berial's attack. Berial then turned around to face Asuka who ran to and alley like spot but Berial quickly destroyed the building she was hiding behind. Asuka was sending her AT lasers at Berial at a more rapid pace causing him to get slowed down by the sheer number of lasers but not enough. Berial kept destroying buildings to try and get Asuka as Asuka was beginning to think of a plan.

'He's slow but powerful so use my better speed and attack,' Asuka thought as she knew this would be easier now. Berial then let loose a roar the made a blast of fire as Asuka dodged. 'Also need to be careful of that fire of his,' Asuka though seeing the damage the flames could do.

"**Die Angel!" **the conqueror of the fire hell yelled as Asuka had nowhere else to run.

"Yeah no how about the other way around," Asuka yelled before she jumped up high and gave Berial a deep cut. Berial grabbed his injury with his free hand before he glared and roared again making a dome of flame that his Asuka burning some of her uniform and giving her 2nd degree burns. Of course the burns were healing but Asuka glared at the Demon. "You bastard you burned my skin!" she yelled before she charged at Berial again but this time the Demon was ready as he used his sword before they were in a contest of strength to overpower the other.

"**How dull you are predictable in your battle style Angel,"** Berial said as Asuka growled. She then used angel dodge before reappearing next to Berial leg and cutting it. Asuka then jumped up high into the air as she used her AT field around her arms and punched the Demon on the face causing it to fall over.

"How's that for predictable," Asuka taunted with a smirk as she was so enjoying this battle.

"**How dare you,"** Berial said as he was pissed off.

"Oh I dare," Asuka said as she did a bow of sorts.

Asuka then charged at the Conqueror of the Fire Hell before summoning a new weapon. It was two angelic looking Scimitars that seem to be able to attach to each other by the pommel of the hilts. Asuka was caught by surprised as she wondered if her Angelic abilities were growing stronger but then she slashed down at Berial injuring him but not killing him.

Berial held his side as he was knocked back from Asuka's attack. **"You are not an average Angel you remind me of that reached Royal Knight Eva,"** Berial said as he looked at Asuka.

"And how would an Evangelion be able to fight you 2,000 years ago?" Asuka asked pointing at Berial.

"**No Eva is an angel and the wife of Sparda, as well as mother to Yui the Nephilim,"** Berial said as Asuka smirked.

"Well then you might as well die because I'm taking you out," Asuka said with a grin.

"**I must retreat to regain my strength,"** Berial said before he jumped back into the Hell Gate before it closed again.

"Hey GET BACK HERE!" the German Angel Hybrid yelled but it was too late the Gate was closed. "Well might as well close it," Asuka said as she jumped up to the Gate. When Asuka was upon it she used her most powerful laser she could summon but the Hell Gate deflected it right back at her knocking her back to where the town used to be. "Fuck that hurt," Asuka said as she knew closing this Hell Gate would be harder. "I'm going to need Shinji's help with this," Asuka said before getting up and calling for a pick up.

It only took about an hour for a, VTOL to arrive and pick up Asuka to take her back to the Wunder.

(Scene break)

Mana was had entered where the town used to be and saw the Hell Gate was still there but could see a battle had just took place here. She glared at the Hell Gate before taking out her Kalina Ann and shot a missile at the Hell Gate only for it to not do any damage to it. "Damn going to need a stronger weapon to kill this thing," she said as she put her Kalina Ann back on her back.

Mana then left to find more information on Demons and how to destroy all of them.

(Scene break SEELE)

The members of SEELE were gathered once again and this time they had much to discuss.

"It seems the Arkhams old protégé has begun hunting Demons herself," 5 said as 7 scoffed.

"Not like it will it will stop our plans for the human instrumentality project and project Savior," 7 said as Keel had one question though.

"But tell me Sanctus is it possible for the Hell Gate to be used as both and exit from out world as well as an entrance from Hell," Keel asked as SEELE number 7 now identified as Sanctus said.

"Yes it is possible but I used that problem to SEELE's advantage by having my chief scientist Agnus researching ways to isolate the Demons power and bind it to our will," Sanctus said as Keel understood.

"Now onto more pressing matters there has; been, rumors of a; rouge Evangelion of unknown origin attacking both our bases as well as WILLE's bases," Keel said as 3 took the stand.

"Yes It appears to share resemblance to WILLE's unit Nephilim except it's more of an angelic parody of said EVA," 3 said as Sanctus had some words to say.

"Perhaps it is a Nephilim," Sanctus suggested as Keel had to agree.

"Perhaps but the pilot has yet to reveal himself," Keel said as all the members of SEELE agreed with their leader.

"There has been one more problem we have faced recently," 2 said catching everyone's attention. "There has; been, sightings of a Tabris clone fighting demons but it seems to be defective sense it did not carry the same persona as the others and its right arm seems to be mutated in a demonic way," 2 said as Sanctus seen a plan forming.

"Perhaps we could use this to our advantage sense this clone no doubts works alone then maybe we could use him as leverage against the third child and Kenji sense this Tabris clone will no doubt be Nephilim," Sanctus said as Keel nodded.

"Very well locate this Tabris clone and try and draw him to us now until out next meeting I shall adjourn," Keel said before the monoliths disappeared.

(Scene break)

Flying over the city invisible to the human eye was an EVA that had a cloak field around it. It looked down upon the city and saw a Hell Gate built in the center posing as a national land mark. Inside the EVA was a boy in a blue and black trench coat with an O-Katana off to the side, his hair was white as he had a smirk. "So it seems my dear brother is after SEELE now well then I shall keep observing and destroying my enemies," Kenji said as she watched the battle.

'Shinji you will soon learn the Power controls everything and for without power you can't protect anything let alone yourself,' Kenji thought as he willed his EVA to head back to his hiding spot so he could scheme.

(Scene break)

Meanwhile a white haired teen with red eyes dressed in a black and red trench coat, with his right arm in a sling, a pair of heavy duty boots, a pair of black jeans as well as a black and red shirt/jacket. His arm began to glow as he grabbed the odd looking sword on his back before smirking. He revved the swords handle causing the blade to turn red before attacking some Demons who tried to one up him. He showed the demons no mercy before he saw some Paltos and Baltos in the air. He then took out his gun with his left hand and shot the one with the crossbow. HE smirked as the Baltos saw its ally die before attempting to flee. But the boy wouldn't have any of that before he got his right arm out of the sling showing it was glowing blue with red scaled over it. He then summoned an Ethereal arm before using it to crush the Baltos before letting it go showing there was nothing left of him.

"God fucking demons hate'em," he said as he put his gun away before walking off.

(TBC)

ESKK: I know this chapter is short but meh what are you going to do.


End file.
